Ronnie and Charlie - Happy
by LauraJean1992
Summary: In honour of tonight being the night Ronnie and Charlie getting married on the show, here's my first chapter of the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

RONNIE'S POV:

I, Ronnie Mitchell, was happy, for the first time in a long time. I was truly, genuinely happy, and that's because I'd finally gotten everything I ever wanted. A man who loved me, a good relationship and a baby on the way…

"Finished!" Charlie's voice informed me, snapping me from my trance

"What?" I questioned

"I'm finished. I'm all unpacked. I'm officially moved in." he replied

"Well, you're not officially moved in yet." I admitted, smirking at him playfully

"And why's that?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"One, you've not got your key yet, and two, we've not christened the bed." I explained

"So if these two things happen, I can officially call myself your roomie, can I?" he asked

"Yes, but never call yourself that in public, please. I beg you." I proclaimed

"Promise." he replied, his lips capturing mine without warning

CHARLIE'S POV:

When I arrived in Albert Square 7 months ago, I never expected to find love, and definitely never expected that in 3 months time, I was going to become a Dad, but it had happened, and I couldn't be happier…

"So when do I get my house key then?" I asked Ronnie as we lay together afterwards

"When we've got up, got dressed and you've bought us a Chinese takeaway." she informed me

Smiling at her warmly as she turned to face me, she kissed my lips softly and climbed out of bed, beginning to redress…

RONNIE'S POV:

"I still can't believe you've moved him in…" Roxy admitted as we stood in the kitchen a little while later, organising plates and cutlery for when Charlie returned with our takeaway

"You moved Aleks in without asking me. Two can play at that game." I replied

"What did I say about not mentioning him?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Sorry." I admitted, holding my hands up in defence "So, tell me, who has Roxy Mitchell got her eyes set on now?"

"No one." she informed me

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you right?" I inquired

"Shut up…" she sighed "It's about me and Amy, for now anyway. I just wish Sean was still here."

"What?" I asked

"I do. I know he hurt me but I hurt him too, Ron." she replied

"As much as I hate saying this, you two were good together." I admitted

She smiled at me warmly and I squeezed her hand that sat on the kitchen worktop, the doorbell sounding…

"Are you going to give him his house key yet?" Roxy questioned

"I am." I informed her, moving to the kitchen cupboard, pulling the spare key from the pot and leaving the room, making my way down the hallway, opening the door

"I come bearing food for a very hungry pregnant lady." Charlie informed me, holding up the takeaway bags

I smiled at him warmly and let him in, shutting the door behind him… "Here."

"This isn't a fake, is it?" he questioned

"What do you take me for?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He smirked at me and kissed me softly, taking the key from my grasp… "Let's eat!"

**LOVE this pairing, and can't wait to see what's to come between them…**


	2. Chapter 2

CHARLIE'S POV:

"What's that you've got?" Roxy's voice asked, startling me as I looked through a ring brochure

"Jesus!" I proclaimed "Do you have a habit of creeping up on people?"

"Only people who're looking at ring brochures. Charlie Cotton, are you planning on proposing to my sister?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes…" I replied

"Then don't you think you need a certain someone's permission?" she inquired

"What?" I asked

"Mine, you idiot." she sighed "And yes, you've got it."

"Thanks, I think." I replied

"Hide it, quickly." she whispered

Shoving it behind a cushion as Ronnie walked into the living room, I plastered a smile onto my face…

"Why do I get the feeling I've just walked in on something I shouldn't have?" she asked

"You're just being paranoid." I informed her "Shall we go out for breakfast?"

She glanced between me and Roxy and nodded her head, signalling yes… "You're paying."

"Okay." I replied, standing up, placing my hand on her waist "Let's go."

RONNIE'S POV:

"Did I interrupt something earlier?" I questioned as Charlie and I sat in the café twenty minutes later

"Yes…" he replied "She was giving me the "hurt my sister and I'll hurt you" talk. It was quite sweet, actually."

"Like she knows anything about relationships." I scoffed

"Hey…" he proclaimed, entwining his hand with mine

"What?" I inquired "She doesn't, and she always does this! She can't help but interfere."

"Just calm down, yeah? The stress isn't good for our little monkey…" he replied

I smiled at him weakly as our breakfasts arrived at the table… "You do know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, and I love you too." he informed me

CHARLIE'S POV:

"So, did you get it?" Roxy questioned as I walked into the house that afternoon

"Get what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"The ring, did you get it?" she asked

"Do I look like I have a ring with me?" I questioned

"Then what's in the bag?" she inquired

"None of your business." I informed her

"You did, didn't you?" she asked as she followed me through "Come on, show me!"

"Roxy, just cool it, yeah?" I begged "This relationship, it's between me and Ronnie, not me, Ronnie and you."

"Sorry for being excited for you both…" she sighed

"You know I didn't mean it like that." I replied "And I know you're still upset over Aleks, but throwing yourself into mine and Ronnie's relationship won't help matters."

"Then what will?" she questioned

"Focusing on your daughter." I informed her "She's the most important thing in your world, no matter what relationships you may or may not have."

RONNIE'S POV:

I was at the gym, waiting for a meeting with a potential client when I heard a knock at the door. Looking up, I gasped as I saw who was stood there…

"Alright, Ron…" the person spoke

RONNIE'S ENAGEMENT RING:

. /webstore/d/8964467/platinum+diamond+solitaire+ring/

**Who's the mystery person, I wonder? **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Alright, Ron..."_

RONNIE'S POV:

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm the client you've got a meeting with." he informed me

"Why didn't you just have your assistant tell me when I arranged this?" I inquired

"I wanted it to be a surprise…" he admitted "Which by the look on your face, I'm guessing it is."

"Yeah, just a bit." I replied "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." he mirrored "You look great, Ron."

"Thanks." I stated, smiling at him warmly "Right, come in, take a seat. Coffee?"

"I was thinking we could maybe go somewhere a little less professional?" he inquired "The Vic, maybe?"

"I'd prefer to stay here if that's okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Okay." he replied, sitting himself down in the chair in front of my desk "So, let's get down to it, shall we?"

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Shouldn't Ronnie be back by now?" I asked Roxy as she walked into the living room

She glanced at the clock and nodded her head, signalling yes… "She's probably got held up at the gym, you know what she's like once she gets working."

"Yeah, I do." I replied "I'm gonna go and find her and see what she's up to. See you later."

"Bye." she proclaimed as I left the room and made my way out of the house

RONNIE'S POV:

"Okay, so I think that's everything…" I admitted as I looked over my notes "Do you have anything to ask me?"

"You can stop being so professional, Ron…" Jack chuckled

"I think it's best if that's the way it remains." I informed him

"Why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Ronnie?" Charlie's voice called as I was about to reply "Ronnie, are you in here?"

Before I had chance to stand up, Charlie was at the office door…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" he admitted

"It's fine, we're done." I informed him

"Good," he replied, smiling at me warmly "because I was thinking we could go out for dinner?"

I nodded my head in agreement and smiled at him warmly… "I'd like that."

"I get it now…" Jack chuckled

"Get what?" Charlie inquired

"You and Ron, you're together, I'm guessing?" he questioned

"Yeah, we are. And that's your business because?" Charlie asked

"Ronnie's my ex-wife…" Jack informed him "Jack Branning, nice to meet you."

"Charlie Cotton, nice to meet you too." he mirrored, shaking Jack's outstretched hand

"A relative of Dot's?" he questioned

"Yeah, her grandson." Charlie informed him

Jack nodded his head in understanding… "I'm gonna be around for a few days, seeing family and that, so if I think of anything else for our proposal, I'll call you, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at him weakly as he moved past Charlie and walked out of the office…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"First awkward encounter with an ex, check." I proclaimed as the door shut behind Jack as he left the gym "Now it actually feels as though we're a proper couple…"

"Shut up," Ronnie sighed "and tell me where you're taking me for dinner."

"Anywhere you want to go." I informed her

"Anywhere?" she questioned

"Anywhere." I mirrored

**OOH, so the mystery person is Jack, and he's sticking around for a few days. What will happen, I wonder?**


	4. Chapter 4

RONNIE'S POV:

After a lovely dinner with Charlie, we made our way back to the Square hand-in-hand…

"You know what I really want?" I asked Charlie as we walked through the market

"A bar of Dairy Milk, perhaps?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned to me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Please."

"Okay," he replied "you head home and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you." I proclaimed, kissing him softly before continuing down the market

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Alright, Charlie…" Max's voice spoke as I walked out of the Minute Mart. Turning; I saw he was with Jack

"Alright." I mirrored

"For Ronnie?" he questioned, motioning to the chocolate I had in my hand

"Yeah, her cravings are sky high at the minute." I informed him

"Wait a minute, Ronnie's pregnant?" Jack inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah," I replied "6 months."

"Wow…" he sighed "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." I stated "I better be going. You know what women can be like…"

Max and Jack nodded their heads. Saying goodbye, I headed back towards the house…

RONNIE'S POV:

"What took you so long?" I asked as I made my way down the stairs having changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and one of Charlie's t-shirts, seeing him walk in the front door

"I bumped into Jack and Max," he informed me "we got talking. Here we go."

"Thank you." I replied, taking the bar from him "What did Jack and Max have to say?"

"Nothing really," he admitted "he was shocked that you're pregnant."

"Who was shocked when they found out you were pregnant?" Roxy inquired as she walked into the room

"No one…" I replied

"Okay, mardy knickers!" she proclaimed

"What was that?" Charlie questioned as Roxy left the room

"I just don't want her knowing my ex is back in town…" I admitted "She'll just overreact, and we didn't exactly end on the best of terms either, and when he left she wanted to kill him."

"Message understood." he informed me

CHARLIE'S POV:

"How's Ronnie this morning?" Roxy inquired as she walked into the kitchen where I was busy making breakfast the next morning

"She's fine, why wouldn't she be?" I questioned

"She was moody last night, and since you and her got together she hasn't been, so it was unexpected." she explained "So she's okay, yeah?"

"Yeah, she's all good." I assured her "She just had a bit of a shock last night, that's all."

"To do with the baby?" she inquired

"No, the baby's fine and so is Ronnie. It's nothing for you to worry about." I replied "And when I come back down, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" she asked

"The proposal," I informed her "I need your help with a couple of things."

"Consider me at your service." she replied, smiling at me warmly

"Thank you." I stated

RONNIE'S POV:

"Here we go…" Charlie proclaimed as he walked back into our bedroom a little while later

"What's all this?" I questioned as I sat up

"Breakfast in bed," he informed me "you've got pancakes, and then some fruit to be going on with. Have a good day."

"Where are you going?" I inquired

"Work," he replied "but I've got some things I need to do before I go in."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" I questioned

Smirking at me, he moved to the bed and kneeled on it, kissing me softly. Smiling against his lips, I slid my tongue into his mouth, winding my arms around his neck…

"Ronnie, I've got to go…" he admitted

"Do you really?" I asked as I moved the breakfast tray onto my beside table, pushing the bedsheets back

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it, Veronica?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Possibly." I replied "Can I tempt you?"

"Tonight, I promise." he assured me, kissing me quickly once more before pulling away

"Are you serious?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes…" he admitted "You have no idea how hard it is to say no though."

"Okay." I replied "But what if I'm not in the mood tonight?"

"I'm sure I can think of a few ways to change your mind…" he informed me "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you." I sighed, smiling warmly as he blew me a kiss as he shut the door behind him

**Thoughts so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

CHARLIE'S POV:

"So why did we have to chat here instead of back at the house?" Roxy inquired as I returned to the table we'd acquired after buying us a coffee each

"Ronnie's there, and we need to talk in private." I informed her "Can you do something for me?"

"What?" she asked

"Can you and Amy go out tonight?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her "I want to cook Ronnie dinner…"

"Is that all you want to do?" she questioned

"Yes, because I want it to be perfect." I informed her

"However you do it will be perfect," she replied "Ronnie loves you and you love her, so just get around to it because I'm getting fed up of keeping it a secret!"

RONNIE'S POV:

I made my way downstairs an hour or so later and began to wash my breakfast things up when a knock at the door sounded. Making my way through the hallway, I opened it, finding Jack stood there…

"Jack, what can I do for you?" I asked

"I've thought of some more things to add to the proposal." he informed me "Can I come in?"

"No," I replied, pushing him back as he went to make his way inside "I'll meet you at the gym in half-an-hour."

"Ronnie, why are you being like this?" he questioned

"I'm being professional, Jack." I informed him "Which is the way it needs to be. We're working on a business proposal together, that's that."

"Okay." he replied, sighing heavily "I'll see you at the gym in a while then."

Nodding my head in agreement, I watched as he made his way down the path and across the Square and as he disappeared out of sight, I shut the door behind him…

CHARLIE'S POV:

By the time Ronnie arrived back at the house I had a curry cooking, the table in the dining room set and everything perfect. Moving through to the hallway, I waited as she dumped her stuff…

"Something smells good…" she admitted "What are we having?"

"Chicken curry." I informed her "Good day?"

"Yeah, not bad." she replied, kissing me softly "What's all the fuss in aid of?"

"Fuss, what fuss?" I questioned

"The laid table in there, the flowers, the music, the candles, what's going on?" she asked

"Well, do you remember our conversation this morning?" I inquired, winding my arms around her waist, pulling her into me

"We had a number of conversations this morning…" she replied "So you're going to have to remind me which one you're talking about."

"The one before I left…" I informed her

"Oh, that one…" she chuckled, winding her arms around my neck, her hands running through the hair at the back of my head "So you're planning to seduce me, are you?"

"Maybe," I replied, letting my lips brush across hers "so why don't you go and get yourself settled in the dining room and I'll be through with dinner in a minute?"

"Okay…" she stated, smiling at me warmly as we pulled apart and she made her way through


	6. Chapter 6

RONNIE'S POV:

"I am officially stuffed!" I proclaimed, leaning back in my chair

"Have you saved room for dessert?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I looked at him

"Maybe…" I replied, smiling at him warmly

"Profiteroles and whipped cream?" he inquired

"Yes, I've saved room." I informed him

"Good." he replied, kissing me softly as he grabbed my plate and left the room

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way back into the dining room, seeing Ronnie had moved into the living room. Smiling at me warmly as I walked through, I pulled the coffee table closer to the sofa and set the plate of profiteroles down, sitting myself down before picking one up and dipping it in the side bowl of whipped cream…

"Yum…" Ronnie sighed as I guided it to her mouth

"Nice?" I questioned

"Nice," she mirrored, smiling at me warmly as she moved forward and picked up a profiterole of her own before turning back to me "open wide."

Doing as she asked, I opened my mouth, feeling the whipped cream hit my cheek, being greeted by a smirk on Ronnie's face as I opened my eyes…

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I inquired

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she admitted

Watching her, she slipped the profiterole into her mouth, moving closer to me, her lips pressing against my cheek as she got rid of the whipped cream there…

"I thought I was the one trying to seduce you?" I asked as she pulled away

"You can consider me seduced." she informed me "You should know that the way to any pregnant woman's heart is food…"

"I'll bare that in mind for future reference." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Good." she stated, her lips pressing against mine

RONNIE'S POV:

I made my way downstairs an hour or so later, the door unlocking as I did so, Roxy and Amy making their way into the house…

"Amy, can you go up and get into your pyjamas please?" Roxy inquired "Your Auntie Ronnie and I need to talk…"

"Sounds ominous," I replied, chuckling softly as she made her way into the kitchen

"Why didn't you tell me Jack was back?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because it's not a big deal," I replied "he's here on business, and I thought he might have got in contact with you himself seeing as though he's Amy's Dad. When did you see him?"

"Just now, leaving The Vic with Max. Amy's staying there tomorrow night and then he's leaving again," she informed me "you should've told me sooner…"

"Are you seriously blaming me?" I inquired

"Yes, I am." she informed me "My daughter, your niece has missed out on important quality time with her Dad because of you."

"He lives an hour away, not a million miles." I replied "You could take her to his, he could come and collect her but does he? No. So if you're looking for someone to blame, blame him, and maybe blame yourself too."

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ronnie made her way back into our bedroom a few minutes later, leaning against the door as she shut it behind her…

"What's up?" I questioned

"Roxy knows Jack's back…" she informed me

"How did she take it?" I inquired

"She thinks I should've told her, given that he's Amy's Dad…" she replied

"Did he not think to let her know he was back here himself?" I asked

She shook her head… "So we've just had a bit of a row, and I said something I didn't mean."

"What?" I questioned

"That she should be blaming herself, because he doesn't live all that far away, she could take Amy to see him herself but she doesn't." she replied "I hate it when we argue…"

"Everything will be fine…" I assured her, pulling her into me, pressing my lips against her hair "Tomorrow morning, it'll be like nothing happened."

"Yeah, I hope so." she sighed as she nuzzled her face into my chest "I'm so tired…"

"Where's your stamina?" I questioned

"I'm 6 months pregnant if you'd forgotten!" she proclaimed

"Blaming it on an innocent child? I'm ashamed, Veronica…" I chuckled

"Shut up." she replied "And switch that light off. We need to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

RONNIE'S POV:

"I know what you're doing…" Charlie chuckled as I made our bed the next morning

"And what's that then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I threw the cushions onto the bed

"You're busying yourself up here until Roxy leaves," he informed me "and that's not a good idea. You need to sort things out and clear the air, so let's go downstairs."

I straightened up the bed cover and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, taking Charlie's hand, letting him lead me out of the room…

"Morning…" Roxy greeted us as we walked into the kitchen a minute later

"Auntie Ronnie, I'm seeing my Daddy today!" Amy informed me, hurrying over to me

"That's lovely, sweetie," I replied, smiling at her warmly "you have fun, yeah? I better go…"

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" I asked Roxy as Ronnie made her way down the hallway

"Why should I make the first move?" she questioned

"Ronnie told me about your argument last night, and I know you're going to say I'm agreeing with her because she's my girlfriend, but I'd agree with her if she wasn't. Amy could see her Dad more, so go and sort it out with your sister like I know you want to. I'll get Amy sorted." I informed her

RONNIE'S POV:

I'd just pulled my coat on and opened the front door when a hand placed itself on the door, shutting it. Turning, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw Roxy stood by the side of me…

"I think we need to talk…" she admitted

"The caf, or somewhere more private?" I questioned

"Can we go to the gym?" she inquired

I nodded my head and watched as she grabbed her coat from the hook. Opening the front door, we made our way out of the house and to the gym…

"I'm sorry, Ron…" she sighed

"So am I," I informed her "I shouldn't have said what I did. I know things between you and Jack aren't very good."

"That shouldn't matter though, should it?" she questioned "Jack is Amy's father, and she deserves to have him in her life and to see him, so I need to arrange with him for her to see him more."

"Yeah, you do." I replied, smiling at her warmly "And whatever happens, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you." she stated, reciprocating my smile

CHARLIE'S POV:

Jack had just left after picking Amy up and as I shut the door after seeing them off, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I smiled as I saw I had a text from Ronnie…

"_I take it you had something to do with Roxy coming after me? Thank you, and as a thank you, lunch is on me at The Vic? I'll see you there? X"_

"_No idea what you're talking about, but lunch is a yes. I'll see you there at lunchtime. X"_


	8. Chapter 8

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way into The Vic that lunchtime and made my way to the bar after scouring the pub for Ronnie and not being able to find her. Guessing she was running late, I ordered myself a bottle of beer and her an orange juice and found us a table and waited for her arrival…

RONNIE'S POV:

I made my way out of the office to make my way for lunch with Charlie when Jack made his way into the gym. Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair as he made his way down the steps towards me…

"Jack, I'm busy…" I informed him

"Yeah, you look it too." he replied

"I'm running late for lunch with Charlie. Come on, I need to go." I admitted

"Why are you tying to get back what we had with someone else?" he questioned

"I'm not trying to get back what we had…" I informed him "I'm happy with Charlie, and it's something completely different. It's fun, it's fresh and I'm really happy, so please, you need to leave."

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. Pushing him away, I wiped my mouth and glared at him… "What the hell?"

"Tell me that didn't mean anything to you…" he replied "Go on, tell me."

"It meant nothing to me, because I remember what you did to me." I informed him

"Ron, I'm sorry." he sighed, moving closer to me

"Don't'!" I proclaimed "If you'd have let me come with you like I wanted to you could've had me, you could've had a baby and we could've had a perfect life, but you threw that away when you left me in the middle of the night because you were too weak to try and make our relationship work. So now I'd like you to leave so I can go and meet my boyfriend and the father of my baby."

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ronnie made her way into The Vic and sat down next to me, sighing heavily and shutting her eyes as she flopped down into the booth. Opening her eyes a minute later, she smiled at me warmly… "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. Everything okay?" I questioned

"Yeah, I just got held up on a phone call with a supplier." she informed me "Shall we order?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching her intently as she picked up her menu and began to peruse it…

RONNIE'S POV:

I'd been home for an hour or so and Charlie had gone out to get us a takeaway when the doorbell ringing interrupted me running through some paperwork. Making my way into the hallway, I opened the door to find Amy and Jack stood there…

"Thank you, Daddy!" Amy proclaimed as she hurried into the house

"You're welcome, darling." he replied "Ron…"

"Don't." I sighed "Nothing more needs to be said. Our business deal is off, and I never want to see you again, got that?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You shouldn't have done it, Jack. You know I'm with Charlie." I informed him

"Alright…" Charlie's voice spoke as he made his way up the path "Dropping Amy off, are you?"

"Yeah," I replied "and now I'm leaving. It was nice meeting you, Charlie."

"It was nice meeting you too," he mirrored, kissing my cheek as he made his way past me and into the house "take care."

Watching Charlie for a moment as he made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen, I turned back and glanced at Jack…

"Be happy, Ron…" he sighed

"Thank you." I replied, watching him as he made his way down the path and to his car

CHARLIE'S POV:

"You okay?" I asked Ronnie as she made her way into the kitchen a minute or two later

"I'm absolutely fine." she informed me as she walked over to me, winding her arms around my waist

"Good." I replied, pressing my lips against hers softly

**Will Ronnie tell Charlie about Jack kissing her?**


	9. Chapter 9

CHARLIE'S POV:

I could feel my hands shaking as I wrote the note to leave on my pillow besides a sleeping Ronnie the next morning. It could either go very wrong or very right, and either way, I was terrified of what the outcome might be. Finishing the note, I turned and saw Ronnie stir, sighing with relief as she turned to face me, her eyes still shut. Standing up, I moved to my side of the bed and sat the note down on my pillow, placing the ring box on top…

RONNIE'S POV:

I groaned as my alarm went off. Reaching for it blindly, I switched it off and sighed heavily, letting my eyes flicker open. Turning my head, expecting to see Charlie still asleep next to me, I was surprised that he wasn't. As I was about to turn back, something caught my eye. Sitting up, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw the ring box with a note underneath…

"_I've been trying to think of the right moment to do this since I bought the ring so I thought I'd do it now. Sorry I'm not there, but if you say yes then meet me for lunch at The Vic and I'll go with tradition and put the ring on your finger then. Love you x"_

Smiling widely as I re-read the note, I set it down and picked the ring box up and opened it, gasping as I saw the most beautiful ring sat inside…

"Ron, are you awake?" Roxy asked as she knocked on my bedroom door, snapping me from my trance

"Yeah, I'm up." I replied

"Good," she stated "I'm taking Amy to school. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I proclaimed

CHARLIE'S POV:

I sat in The Vic at lunchtime, waiting to see and hoping that Ronnie arrived, my head shooting towards the door every time I heard it open. As it opened again, my head turned and I saw Ronnie stood in the doorway, our eyes locking as she turned her head in my direction. Moving down from the stool I'd been sat on, I made my way over to her…

"Hi…" I greeted her

"Hi," she mirrored "are you having another?"

"What's going on?" I questioned as she turned to the bar

"Nothing. We're having lunch, aren't we?" she inquired

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied, sighing heavily "I'll have another beer, thanks."

RONNIE'S POV:

As our plates were cleared I reached for my handbag and pulled the ring box from it, setting it on the table in between Charlie and I…

"Are you giving me this back so I can take it back for a refund?" he questioned

"No, I'm giving you it so you can put it on my finger like you said you would if I said yes." I informed him "I'm saying yes, Charlie."

"Why didn't you say something straight away? I've been feeling awkward this whole time, wondering if you maybe hadn't found it or something had happened…" he proclaimed

"A little bit of suspense never killed anyone, did it?" I inquired

"So you're saying yes? We're engaged?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"We will be when you put the ring on my finger." I informed him

Picking the ring box up, he took the ring from and slid it onto my finger, a warm smile gracing his face as he looked up at me…

"I love you…" he admitted

"I love you too." I mirrored

RONNIE'S ENAGEMENT RING:

. /webstore/d/8964467/platinum+diamond+solitaire+ring/

**Congratulations, Ronnie and Charlie!**


	10. Chapter 10

RONNIE'S POV:

"Charlie, stop!" I proclaimed as he continued to press his lips against the skin of my neck as I tried to focus on unlocking the door as we made our way back to the house after lunch "Anyone could be in…"

I successfully managed to unlock the door and we made our way inside, my body being pressed between Charlie's and the now shut front door as he captured my lips in his…

"Enough of that…" Roxy's voice proclaimed "There's a 5 year old in here too."

Charlie sighed and rested his head against my shoulder. Chuckling softly, I ran my hand through his hair…

"Is that what I think it is?" she questioned, her mouth forming an o-shape, her finger pointing at my hand, my engagement ring on full display

"Yes, Roxanne, it is." I informed her

"Finally!" she proclaimed "I've been waiting to congratulate you for ages."

"What?" I inquired

"I'll let Charlie explain whilst I go and get some champagne." she informed us "And please keep an eye on Amy."

"How does my sister know?" I asked as she moved past us and out the door

"She caught me looking at a ring brochure," he informed me "and has been desperate for me to just get it over and done with ever since."

"Typical Rox," I sighed "she's always been impatient."

"Auntie Ronnie!" Amy shouted from the living room

"I'm in demand." I chuckled as I hung my handbag on the coat hook and made my way into the living room

"Happy?" Roxy asked a little while later as I made my way into the kitchen

"Yeah, I really am." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Then why don't you tell the rest of your face that?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I need to tell you something…" I admitted "But if I do, you can't tell Charlie!"

"Sounds juicy." she proclaimed, rubbing her hands together

"It's not, believe me." I replied, sighing heavily

"Ron, what is it?" she questioned

I pursed my lips together… "Jack kissed me the other day. He came to the gym as I was about to leave to make my way for lunch with Charlie and he kissed me."

"What are you going to do?" she inquired

"Forget it ever happened," I informed her "I can't tell Charlie, not now."

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Auntie Ronnie kissed my Daddy…" Amy informed me as she walked back into the living room

"She used to when they were together, but she hasn't for a long time." I replied

"I heard her and Mummy talking. She said the other day." she stated

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "You stay here and be a good girl, okay?"

"Have I gotten Auntie Ronnie into trouble?" she asked

"No, darling." I assured her, smiling at her warmly

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie made his way into the kitchen as Roxy and I finished talking and I smiled at him warmly… "Hi."

"Hi." he mirrored "Rox, can you give us a minute please? Maybe take Amy to the park for ice cream?"

She nodded her head and glanced at me. Watching as Roxy went to make her way past him, he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed her some money, shutting the door behind her…

"You okay?" I questioned as he turned back to me

"Amy's just told me something really interesting…" he informed me

"Yeah, what's that?" I inquired

"That her Daddy kissed you." he replied "Is that true? Did Jack kiss you?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "No, of course it's not."

"Give me some credit, Ronnie." he sighed "I know a liar when I see one! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It meant nothing, that's why I didn't tell you. He kissed me and I didn't kiss him back. I pushed him away and told him nothing was going to happen because I was with you, because I love you." I informed him "I know I should've told you but it was so insignificant and I hate myself for lying to you but I didn't want to risk what we had. I'm happy, Charlie, for the first time in a long time, and that's thanks to you. I couldn't risk telling you and risk losing you."

CHARLIE'S POV:

"_I couldn't risk telling you and risk losing you."_

"I need some air…" I admitted

"Charlie!" Ronnie called as I turned and made my way out of the kitchen and down the hallway "Charlie!"

**Sorry, guys, but we had to have a bit of drama, didn't we? Will Ronnie and Charlie's relationship survive?**


	11. Chapter 11

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Charlie, is that you?" I heard Grandma Dot ask as I made my way into the house, shutting the front door behind me

"Yeah, it is, Grandma." I informed her

"Oh thank God," she proclaimed "the sink's blocked again!"

"I'll take a look at it, but I really think you need to get a plumber in." I admitted

"Why would I when I've got my helpful grandson around the place?" she questioned

"Because, I'm not a trained plumber, Grandma." I informed her "For all I know I could be making the problem worse."

"I'm sure you're not…" she replied "So, tell me, why are you back so early?"

"Ronnie wasn't feeling too well." I admitted

"So you left her on her own?" she questioned

"Yeah, she was only going to sleep anyway." I replied

"You've got a lot to learn about women, my darling." she chuckled "Has something else happened?"

"No, why do you ask?" I questioned

"You seem tense, like something's on your mind. Why don't we leave the sink and I'll put the kettle on?" she suggested

RONNIE'S POV:

I composed myself as I heard a key in the lock and saw Roxy and Amy make their way into the house a minute later. Taking off their coats, Roxy made her way down the hallway and into the kitchen…

"Hey, what's the matter?" she questioned worriedly

"He's walked out…" I informed her as I began to sob again

Pulling me into her, she began to rub her hand up and down my back and her hand through my hair soothingly…

"Did I get you into trouble, Auntie Ronnie?" Amy's voice asked as I pulled away from Roxy

"What, darling?" I inquired

"Did I get you into trouble with Charlie?" she questioned

"Amy, did you say something to Charlie?" Roxy asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetheart." I assured her, lifting her up onto my knee "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that you kissed Daddy…" she informed me "Was I wrong to?"

"No, you did the right thing, sweetheart." I replied "He needed to know the truth, thank you."

CHARLIE'S POV:

"What is it then?" Grandma Dot asked as she sat down next to me at the kitchen table

"Nothing, I'm overreacting." I admitted

"Why don't you tell me what you're overreacting to and I'll see if I agree?" she suggested

"Jack kissed Ronnie." I informed her "She pushed him away but has only just told me when it happened a few days ago."

"They've got a lot of history…" she informed me

"But that doesn't give him the right to kiss her, does it? Especially when he knows she and I are together…" I questioned

"No, it doesn't," she replied "what did Ronnie do when he kissed her?"

"She pushed him away." I informed her "And told him to leave."

"And you did the same thing when she told you, I'm guessing?" she inquired

"I didn't know what else I was supposed to do." I admitted "It all came as such a shock. One minute we're happy, the next minute another man is kissing her, and not just any man, her ex."

"What you need to remember is that he's her ex. You're her here and now." she informed me "And she wants to be with you, and you want to be with her."

RONNIE'S POV:

Roxy and I were sat watching a film after Amy had gone to bed when the doorbell rang. Climbing from the sofa, I made my way into the hallway and opened it, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw Charlie stood on the doorstep…

"You could've used your key…" I informed him

"Didn't think I had the right, not after the way I reacted." he admitted

"I understand why you reacted the way you did." I replied "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's done, water under the bridge." he informed me "We forget about it and move forward."

"Are you sure you can do that?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "I love you, Ronnie, and I want to be with you and our baby. And I might have spoken to Grandma Dot, who made me see sense."

"She's a gem, that woman." I sighed, smiling at him warmly

"Yes she is." he replied as he pushed some hair back from my face "I love you, Ronnie."

"I love you too." I mirrored, leaning up on my tiptoes to press my lips against his

**THEY'RE HAPPY AGAIN, YAAAAAAAAY!**


	12. Chapter 12

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie and I lay in bed together the next morning, my back pressed against his front, his hands playing with mine…

"Y'know, we probably should tell Grandma about this…" he admitted as he played with my engagement ring

"I completely forgot!" I informed him as I turned over to face him, moving a pillow so I could lie comfortably "How do you think she'll react?"

"She'll be thrilled, I hope." he replied

"I hope so too…" I admitted "So when do we tell her?"

"Today, lunch at The Vic on me?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Okay." I replied as I reached for my phone as my alarm began to go off "I better get in the shower."

"Okay…" he stated as I pulled away from him

"There's always room for one more." I informed him as I climbed out of bed, pulling the t-shirt of his that I'd worn to bed the night previous, letting it drop to the floor

"Is there really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah," I replied "I'll see you in there?"

"If you're lucky." he informed me

CHARLIE'S POV:

I laid there for a few minutes after Ronnie had disappeared into the bathroom. Hearing the water begin to run in the shower, I groaned and climbed out of bed too, making my way across the landing and into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me…

"You do realise my offer might have expired, don't you?" she questioned

"I do, but I think I can convince you to change your mind." I admitted

Smiling at me warmly, I moved over to her and cupped her cheeks in my hand, pressing my lips to hers passionately, smirking against her lips as I heard a moan escape her mouth, taking advantage and letting my tongue slide in, feeling her hands grip at my arms tighter. Pulling away a minute later, I rested my forehead against hers…

"Well?" I inquired

Keeping her eyes locked on mine, I felt her hands trail down the t-shirt I was wearing and begin to lift it off of my body. Helping, I pulled it over my head and threw it to the floor, her hands resting on my waist, her fingers playing with the waistband of the tracksuit bottoms I was wearing…

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie and I were about to leave the house an hour or so later. Opening the door, I stopped in my tracks as I saw a woman was poised to knock…

"Can I help you?" I questioned

"Dot said you'd be here…" she admitted

"Mum!" Charlie proclaimed, moving past me to kiss her cheek "What are you doing here?"

"Well seeing as though you were meant to be coming to visit me two weeks ago but you never showed, I thought I'd come and see what the hell was going on." she informed me "And now I can see why you've not been in touch either."

"Excuse me?" I inquired as she looked me up and down

"Mum, don't." Charlie sighed

"Don't what?" she questioned "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

He glanced at me and I raised an eyebrow at him. Turning back to his Mum, he sighed…

"Mum, this is Ronnie, Ronnie, this is my Mum Yvonne." he introduced us "Mum, Ronnie's my fiancée."

"You've been here for 7 months and already you're engaged?" she questioned

"That's not all…" I informed her as I pushed past Charlie

"What?" she inquired

Placing my hand on my stomach, I looked at her, seeing her facial expression drop…

"You're going to be a Grandma, Mum." Charlie informed her

"Well seeing as though we're going to be related soon, I suppose we'd better get to know each other…" Yvonne admitted

"Actually, Charlie and I are meeting Dot in The Vic for lunch to tell her about our engagement, you're more than welcome to join us, isn't she, Charlie?" I asked

"Yeah, course." he replied

CHARLIE'S POV:

Once I'd said goodbye to Ronnie, I went off in search of my Mum, finding her in the café…

"What are you really doing here?" I questioned as I sat down opposite her

"Your father's been in touch…" she admitted

"What does he want this time?" I inquired, running my hands over my face

"Money, and lots of it." she informed me £15,000 of it to be precise."

"And you think I've got that kind of cash, do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm sure your girlfriend has…" she admitted

"No, no way!" I proclaimed "I'm not asking her."

"I'm not saying you ask her," she replied "but we know what your Dad's like if we don't comply with his demands. We need the money, Charlie, or we're both in danger."

**What a pickle Charlie's in – and life was so simple only one chapter ago. How will he manage to get the money his Mum desperately needs?**


	13. Chapter 13

RONNIE'S POV:

As myself, Dot and Yvonne found a table in The Vic to sit at; Charlie made his way to the bar to get us some drinks. Watching him as he stood at the bar, even from the back, I could tell something was playing on his mind…

"I'm going to go and help Charlie with the drinks." I informed Dot and Yvonne "We'll be back in a minute."

CHARLIE'S POV:

I felt a hand press soothingly against my back and looked to my side, seeing Ronnie stood next to me…

"You okay?" she questioned "You seem preoccupied? What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing." I assured her "I'm just nervous about what Grandma is going to say."

"I think she'll be really happy." she informed me as she ran her hand up and down my back "Are you sure there's nothing else?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly as Mick set out drinks down on a tray. Handing him a £20, I waited for my change and put my wallet back into my pocket, following Ronnie to the table…

RONNIE'S POV:

"So what's all this in aid of then?" Dot questioned a little while later

"Actually, Grandma, Ronnie and I have some news…" Charlie informed her

"You're not expecting twins, are you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at us

"No, Dot." I replied, chuckling softly "We're…"

"They're engaged!" Yvonne informed her "Engaged, after how long? Crazy if you ask me…"

"Mum!" Charlie proclaimed

"Oh, sorry," she replied "did I spoil the surprise?"

"You know full well you did…" I sighed "So, Dot, what do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful!" she admitted "I'm so happy for you both!"

I smiled at her warmly as she moved in for a hug and met her halfway, Charlie doing the same as we pulled apart…

"Mum, a word?" Charlie inquired as he and Dot pulled apart

CHARLIE'S POV:

"What was that?" I asked Mum as we made our way outside

"You were acting as if you were about to tell her you'd become King and Queen," she sighed "it's not a big deal!"

"It is to me and Ronnie." I informed her

"Speaking of, have you managed to tell your girlfriend of our little situation?" she asked

"No, and I'm not going to. I will not put Ronnie or my baby in danger." I admitted

"So how are we going to get the money your Dad wants then?" she questioned "Are you going to go into that shop and buy scratch cards, see if we can somehow magic the money?"

"I'll think of something, but Ronnie will not find out." I informed her "Are we clear?"

"Clear!" she replied, sighing heavily

Later on that afternoon, Ronnie and I were back at the house when her phone started to ring. Answering it and leaving the room, I looked at the laptop and everything else she had spread out over the coffee table. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I began to rifle through it, finding the information I'd need…

"Sorry about that…" she sighed as she walked back into the room a couple of minutes later

"It's fine. Everything okay?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'm in the process of shifting some money around to give us some for the wedding."

"We don't need that much, do we?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, but I want us to have a good day whatever we do." she admitted "And then there's the honeymoon…"

"We're not going to be able to fly anywhere by the time we're married…" I informed her

"I know, which is why I was thinking we could go to Paris?" she suggested "Go on the Eurostar first class, have the works and have a real start to married life, what do you think?"

"I think it sounds perfect." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Better start looking at prices then, hadn't we?" she questioned

I nodded my head and moved over to her as she began to search on her laptop, the accounts having being forgotten. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I sat down on the sofa behind her, I began to massage her shoulders, sighing heavily, not being able to believe what I'd just done…

**I know what you're going to be saying and I'm sorry, I really am. Will Ronnie found out about Charlie's deceit and if so, what will she do? Or will he manage to get away with it?**


	14. Chapter 14

CHARLIE'S POV:

It was the middle of the night, and I was currently downstairs sat at the dining table transferring the money from Ronnie's bank account to mine, feeling guilty all the while…

"Charlie, are you down here?" Ronnie's voice questioned just as I'd made the transfer

"Yeah, I'm in here." I informed her as I quickly shut my laptop lid

"What are you doing?" she inquired "It's the middle of the night…"

"I couldn't sleep." I admitted "Did I wake you?"

"I turned over and you weren't there." she informed me "Come back to bed…"

Letting her take my hands, she pulled me to my feet and we both left the room, making our way back up the stairs and into our bedroom…

RONNIE'S POV:

"You're heading out early, aren't you?" I asked Charlie as I made my way down the stairs, finding him pulling on his coat ready to head out the door

"Yeah, sorry," he replied "I've got so much to do before I head into work."

"What time will you be back?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'm not sure, why?" he inquired

"I was going to cook us dinner as Roxy's taking Amy to the cinema after school." I informed him "So I thought it'd be nice if we had a night in, just the two of us, what do you say?"

"Sounds perfect." he replied, kissing me softly "I'll let you know when I know what time I'll be back."

CHARLIE'S POV:

"You think he's going to be happy with a cheque?" Mum questioned as I handed it to her

"He's going to have to deal." I informed her "I hate myself for how I got this money."

"He's just going to have to deal? This is your father we're talking about, he doesn't just deal!" she proclaimed "And what did you do to get this money?"

"Does it really matter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "I've got the money, so we just need to get it over and done with and get it to him."

"I'll take care of that." she informed me "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied, sighing heavily as she kissed my cheek and walked away

RONNIE'S POV:

"I was thinking…" I admitted to Charlie as he and I were in the kitchen as I was preparing us dinner later that evening

"What about?" he questioned

"Why don't we open a joint account?" I suggested "It'd save a lot of hassle when we're married, and it'd also be an easier solution when we start to buy baby things, which we need to start doing by the way."

"Talk about commitment…" he chuckled

"I'm serious," I informed him "this is our future we're talking about, Charlie. Me, you and this one. We need to start thinking about things."

"I didn't know you felt this way." he admitted

"Well I do." I replied, smiling at him warmly "As much as I love my sister, one day I do want us to have our own place so we can be a family, just the three of us. I want us to have everything I ever dreamed of. So what do you say?"

"I say book us an appointment at the bank!" he informed me

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I'm sure."

CHARLIE'S POV:

As I checked everything was locked up after dinner that evening, I was making my way up the stairs when I felt my phone vibrate in my trouser pocket. Pulling it out, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw I had a message from an unknown number…

"_Thanks for the money, son."_

"What are you doing?" I asked Ronnie as I looked up as I heard footsteps

"Getting myself a glass of water." she informed me as she began to descend the stairs

"No, go back to bed. I'll get it." I proclaimed

"Okay, thank you." she replied as she turned and made her way back into our bedroom

Sighing heavily, I deleted the message and locked my keypad, making my way back down the stairs…

**Charlie's feeling guilty, and so he should be. How do you think Ronnie's going to react?**


	15. Chapter 15

CHARLIE'S POV:

"And how much money are you looking to transfer into this account, Ms. Mitchell?" the bank manager asked Ronnie as we sat with him a few days later

"£20,000." she informed him as she pulled an account book from her handbag "From this account."

"Okay," he replied, taking the book from her "Well we can do the transfer today, but it'll take a few days for everything to be processed, but we'll have your cards to withdraw money from the account sent out to you within the week."

"Great, thank you." Ronnie proclaimed as we both stood up as she shook the bank manager's hand "Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome." he stated as he shook my hand "We'll be in touch if there's any problems, and if you'd like to just give me a moment, I'll go and get this money transfer done for you."

Nodding her head in understanding, the bank manager left the room and Ronnie turned to me…

"Are you okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "You've barely said two words since we walked in here."

"You're the one with the business know how." I informed her "So I'm letting you do the work."

"Why thank you." she replied, chuckling softly, moving closer to me "You are happy though, right?"

"Yeah, course I am." I assured her, pressing my lips against hers "Couldn't be happier."

"Ms. Mitchell, I'm afraid there's been a problem…" the bank manager admitted as he walked back into the room

"What sort of problem?" Ronnie questioned

"We were unable to transfer the £20,000 like you asked, as there's only £5,000 in the account." he informed her

"That's impossible." she replied "Completely impossible. This money has come out of my business. It has to be there!"

"I'm afraid it's not," he stated "would you like us to transfer the £5,000 that we can?"

"Yes please." she informed him, sighing heavily as he turned and walked back out of the room

"Hey, we'll sort it." I assured her, rubbing my hand up and down her back soothingly as she ran her hands through her hair

"How, Charlie?" she inquired "£15,000 doesn't mysteriously go missing!"

"There's something I need to tell you…" I admitted, swallowing a lump in my throat

"Do you think now's the time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "I need to get this sorted."

"I know how it happened." I informed her as she went to walk out of the room

"What? How?" she questioned

"Can we go home and talk about it there?" I asked "This is something we need to talk about in private."

Before Ronnie had the chance to answer, the bank manager returned with her account book. Taking it from him, she put it back into her handbag and we said our goodbyes, her moving past me and out of the office, me following after her…

RONNIE'S POV:

"Now we're home, tell me where the hell my £15,000 is!" I proclaimed as we walked in the door

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?" Roxy asked as she walked into the hallway

"Can you leave us alone please? We're in the middle of something." I informed her

"Are you in trouble?" she inquired, smirking at Charlie

"Roxy, I said can you leave us please?" I questioned

"Okay, keep your knickers on…" she sighed, making her way up the stairs

"So, what is it?" I asked "Where's my £15,000?"

"My Dad has it." he informed me

"Pardon?" I inquired "I don't think I heard that right. Your Dad has my £15,000?"

"Yes." he replied

"Why?" I questioned

"I gave it to him, well, actually, my Mum did, but yeah." he informed me

"That still doesn't explain why he has it." I proclaimed "Why does he have it, Charlie?"

"He's in trouble, and needed it." he admitted "You don't know what he's like, Ronnie. He's a dangerous man. He had to have it."

"So instead of asking me if you could have the money, which I would've said yes to, by the way, you lied to me not once, but twice?" I inquired

"I didn't lie to you…" he replied

"Didn't you? Okay, so you didn't tell me your Dad was back on the scene and you didn't tell me that you stole £15,000 from me. Yeah, you're right, that's not lying at all!" I proclaimed

"You're making it sound worse than it is…" he sighed

"How am I?" I questioned "Charlie, you should've asked me. I can't believe you've done this to me, to us."

"Where are you going?" he inquired

"I just can't be around you right now." I admitted as I made my way up the stairs, dropping to the floor sobbing as I entered our bedroom

**Ronnie knows, and she isn't happy. Do you think once she's had time to calm down she'll listen to Charlie? And what will he say? Will he be able to make things better? Will their relationship survive?**


	16. Chapter 16

RONNIE'S POV:

"Charlie, I told you, just go away!" I begged as a knock on the bedroom door sounded

"It's not Charlie." Roxy's voice informed me "Can I come in? I have chocolate."

I grabbed a tissue and proceeded to wipe my eyes and nose, throwing it into the bin as I unlocked and opened the door, letting her in…

"Oh, Ron…" she sighed

"No sympathy, please." I begged

"Why not?" she questioned

"This is what always happens," I admitted "I get close to a guy and then they break my heart. Jack, he slept with you, Charlie, he steals my money."

"Sounds to me like he had a good reason." she informed me

"You've always had a soft spot for him, haven't you?" I inquired

"He makes my big sis happy," she replied "so as long as you're happy, I'm happy too. And as much as I like him, I wanna smash his face in right now!"

I smiled at her warmly as she handed me the bar of chocolate she'd brought up with her… "What am I gonna do?"

"Hear him out?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "I know you probably don't want to right now, but you've got to admit you've been happier than you have been in a long time, and that's down to Charlie. He's done wrong, yes, I'm not condoning that, but he's done it for a good reason. C'mon, we've heard Dot's stories about Nick, do you think Charlie would've done it if he hadn't of been desperate?"

CHARLIE'S POV:

It was now the next morning, and I hadn't heard anything from Ronnie since the afternoon previous when I'd left after she'd told me to go away after trying to get her talk to me. Flicking the kettle on as I made my way into the kitchen, I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face…

"Still no word from Ronnie?" Grandma asked as she walked in

"Would you if you were her?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"She loves you. Just have faith." she replied

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Grandma, but I really think I've messed it up good and proper." I admitted

RONNIE'S POV:

I'd made my way to the gym early that morning to catch up on the mounting pile of paperwork. Standing up, I began to move over to the filing cabinet in the corner when I felt a searing shooting pain through my stomach. Clutching onto the desk, I pushed things out of the way as I reached for my phone, pulling it towards me and into my sight so I could dial Charlie's number…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Ronnie, I'm so happy you called…" I admitted as I answered her call

"I need you." she informed me as she groaned in pain

"Where are you?" I questioned

"The gym." she replied "Charlie, hurry, something's wrong. I know it."

**Will Ronnie and her baby be okay? Or is she set for more heartbreak?**


	17. Chapter 17

CHARLIE'S POV:

I hurried to the gym and into the office, seeing Ronnie stood, her face contorted in pain as she clutched onto the side of the desk…

"Charlie…" she whimpered

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here." I assured her

"Something's wrong," she admitted "I know it. I can't lose this baby."

"We're not going to." I informed her "We're going to get you to the hospital. Can you walk?"

"I think so." she replied

"Okay, come on then. Gently, that's it, good girl." I stated, taking her weight onto me as I led her from the office

RONNIE'S POV:

As soon as Charlie and I had arrived at the hospital we'd been rushed through to a side room where I'd been given some pain relief and thankfully, and finally, the pain was starting to wear off. Resting my head back against the pillow as we waited to be seen, Charlie ran his hand through my hair…

"Don't…" I sighed

"Ronnie, don't do this, please." he begged

"Don't do what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to face him

"Push me away. You need me, whether you like it or not." he informed me"

"You can't just expect me to forget what you did." I admitted "But I do understand why."

"You do?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Sit down. There's something I should tell you."

CHARLIE'S POV:

"I know all about problem Dad's." Ronnie informed me "Mine was one of the worst. He was a horrible, evil man and I despised him, part of me still does. He did something to me when I was younger, when I was still a child, something which I've always been afraid to tell people in case they think I'm tainted or damaged goods…"

I entwined my hand with Ronnie's and ran my thumb over her knuckle… "You can tell me."

"He," she began; pursing her lips together "he raped me. And I fell pregnant."

"Ronnie…" I sighed "You don't have to carry on, not if you don't want to."

"No, I need to. I need to tell you everything." she informed me

"Okay." I replied

"He told me my daughter had died but she hadn't; she'd been living in Walford and working for me. She told me she was my daughter and I didn't believe her. When I finally found out the truth I went after her but it was too late. I got to her just as a car hit her. She died in my arms." she informed me "I couldn't believe I hadn't known she was my daughter. I mean, what sort of mother doesn't know their daughter when they see them?"

"If he told you your daughter was dead, you wouldn't think that she'd be living in the same place as you and working for you. It was his fault. He kept you apart from her for so long." I replied "None of it was your fault."

RONNIE'S POV:

"Ms. Mitchell, let's see what's going on, shall we?" the midwife suggested as she walked into the room

I nodded my head, signalling yes, Charlie's hand entwining with mine again as she lifted my shirt and began her examination…

"Would you like to know the sex?" she questioned

"We did say no, but…" I replied as I glanced at Charlie

"Yes, we'd like to know." he informed her, smiling at me warmly

"You're having a boy." she admitted "And by the looks of our scan and your notes, he's happy and healthy."

"So why was I in pain?" I questioned

"You were experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions." she informed me "Anything can bring them on but it's mostly stress related incidents, so until your next check up, I'd like you to try and keep your stress levels as low as possible, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, nodding my head in agreement

"Good." she stated "Now I'm all done here, so I'll be just outside and we'll book you another appointment. Come out whenever you're ready."

Once she'd left the room I turned and swung my feet off the bed, feeling Charlie's hand rest on mine as I moved to put my shoes on…

"We're having a boy…" he whispered "I'm going to have a son."

I smiled at him warmly as I glanced at him… "Charlie, about everything."

"I get it." he assured me "I'll drop you back at home and then leave you in peace."

"I don't want that." I informed him "I want you and I want our son, Charlie. I want my child to know his father, and I want to marry you before he comes along."

"What?" he inquired

"I can't just forget about what you did, and yes it hurts, but I love you and I'm happy." I replied "So I want us to get married as soon as we possibly can."

"Are you serious?" he questioned

"100%." I informed him "So what do you say? Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes, yes I do." he replied as he stood up and pressed his lips against mine

**AWE. All made up!**


	18. Chapter 18

RONNIE'S POV:

"Where have you been? And have you made up?" Roxy questioned as Charlie and I walked into the house later that afternoon

"The hospital, and yes we have." I informed her

"You didn't have an appointment, did you?" she asked "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, I had some pain but it's just Braxton Hicks. Nothing to worry about." I replied

"Good," she sighed, smiling at me warmly "so, how did this happen then? Was he your knight in shining armour?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I admitted "I called him and he came to my rescue."

"You two are so cute!" she proclaimed

"Are we gonna tell her?" Charlie questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to him

"Tell me what?" she asked

"Do you want to know if you're having a niece or a nephew?" I inquired

"You said you weren't going to find out?" she questioned "What changed your mind?"

"We saw him on-screen, and we couldn't resist." Charlie informed her

"Him? A boy? I'm gonna have a nephew?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at us

I nodded my head, smiling at her warmly as she hurried over to us, hugging us both tightly…

"And…" I stated

"More news?" she questioned

"Yes," I informed her "we've decided to get married before the baby's born."

"But that's only 3 months away…" she replied "How are you going to plan a wedding in less than 3 months?"

"We're not having anything big, so it shouldn't take much planning." I explained

"When you say nothing big, what do you mean?" she questioned

"Registry office, and then food and drinks at Scarlett's or The Vic." I informed her

"Can you excuse me and my sister for just a second please, Charlie?" she asked as she pulled me into the living room

"What are you doing?" I inquired

"Are you serious? That's all you're having?" she questioned

"That's all I want." I informed her "I don't care what happens as long as Charlie and I are together."

"Oh, you're that happy…" she replied

"What do you mean I'm that happy?" I asked

"You're that happy you've become complacent." she informed me

"Excuse me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's not a bad thing," she assured me "you're just happy with the way things are and not having a big day like you deserve."

"Isn't that a good thing? Shouldn't Charlie and I be spending money on what really matters?" I asked

"And what's that?" she questioned

"Our child?" I inquired "Roxy, I really don't care about having a big, fancy day. I've had all of that with Jack, and look where it got me. Charlie and I are having something simple, and then we're having a week in Paris, and then when we get back it's all systems go for the baby."

"Okay, if that's what you want…" she replied

"It is." I informed her "So what do you say?"

"What do I say to what?" she asked

"What do you say to being my maid of honour?" I questioned

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly


	19. Chapter 19

RONNIE'S POV:

"One month exactly till our big day," I informed Charlie as I walked into the living room where he was stood staring out of the window "Roxy is gonna freak!"

"Roxy is going to freak at what?" she asked as she walked in

"Now I need you to promise me something…" I admitted as I took her hands in mine and led her to the sofa "I need you to stay calm and let me finish talking before you go off on a tangent like I know you're going to do, okay? Promise me?"

She glanced at Charlie and nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Okay." I replied, Charlie moving to sit on the other side of me "Rox, Charlie and I are getting married in a month. A month today exactly actually."

"What?" she questioned "That's outrageous. We won't have time to plan everything!"

"Everything's pretty much done." I informed her "All we need to sort is the dresses."

"What about the catering, the cake, the flowers, the invitations? What about…?" she asked

"Roxy, calm down." I begged "Ian's doing the catering for us including the cake, Pam's doing the flowers and we don't need any invitations because we already know who we want to invite, and they're all contactable via phone."

"What about Auntie Peg?" she inquired "Do you think she's going to be happy with a text inviting her to your wedding?"

"No, which is why I'm going to ring her later." I admitted "Roxy, we're not having anything big, I've told you this. Everyone else understands, why can't you?"

"I do understand, I do." she assured me "I just don't get it."

I smiled at her warmly… "Well surely what matters is that Charlie and I get it, right?"

"I suppose…" she sighed

"Well that's that then, because we do. Now how about you put a smile on that face and we go and look at some dresses?"

CHARLIE'S POV:

I sat in the living room later that afternoon when I heard the front door open, Ronnie, Roxy and Amy making their way into the room a few minutes later. Sitting down next to me, Ronnie kicked off her shoes and placed her feet on my knee, raising her eyebrows at me…

"How was shopping?" I asked as I began to massage her feet

"Good," she replied "but tiring. I'm thinking a takeaway, a bubble bath and a film."

"Sounds good to me." I informed her, leaning forwards to kiss her softly

"Yuck!" Amy proclaimed

"Okay, you, let's go and get you some food." Roxy informed her, guiding her out of the room

"Did you find a dress then?" I questioned as I pulled away from Ronnie

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Mine and Roxy and Amy's are all on order."

"Very successful day then, I'm guessing?" I inquired

"Very." she replied "I'm gonna go and run my bath."

"No you don't. I'll do it." I informed her

"You're not doing this because you want an invite, are you?" she questioned

"Would I do that?" I asked

"Yes." she replied

Smirking at her, I kissed her softly and left the room…

RONNIE'S POV:

I made my way up the stairs a few minutes later, leaning against the doorway as I saw Charlie bent over, testing the temperature of the bath water. Making my way in, I shut the door behind me and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind as he stood up straight…

"I've been thinking…" I informed him

"Yeah, what about?" he asked

"You've gone to all this effort for me, it'd be a shame for you not to enjoy it too." I replied

"Are you saying I can join you, Ms. Mitchell?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes, giggling as he pressed his lips to mine…

**How do you like this story so far?**


	20. Chapter 20

CHARLIE'S POV:

I walked into the kitchen after work that afternoon, seeing Ronnie was on the phone. Smiling at me warmly, I kissed her cheek softly, moving over to the worktop, setting the shopping bags I had in my hands down…

"Yes, Auntie Peg, I know it's fast," she sighed "but why wait around? We're on a deadline what with me being pregnant, and at least I'm marrying the baby's father instead of some random bloke! I know him well enough. Look, please, I want you here, so can you please just get on a plane and come over for the wedding? You will? Thank you, Auntie Peg. Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you too."

"So what can I expect from the great Auntie Peg then?" I questioned as Ronnie set her phone down

"The Spanish inquisition if that phone call was anything to go by." she admitted

"Is she not happy?" I inquired

"Would you be if you found out the woman you see as a daughter was getting married to someone she's not even been dating 6 months? She thinks this is doomed!" she informed me

"Well it's our mission to change her opinion then, isn't it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"And how do you suggest we do that?" she questioned

"By just being us." I replied "Plain and simple. We show her we're in love and that we're committed and hopefully we'll win her round."

"And what if we don't?" she inquired

"Does it really change things between you and me?" I questioned

"No, but I'd be disappointed if we didn't have her approval." she admitted

"Well it's a good thing that I'm able to charm birds from the trees then, isn't it?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess." she replied, smiling at me warmly "And are they what I think they are?"

RONNIE'S POV:

"Yes they are." he informed me "We have red velvet, chocolate, vanilla, chocolate and white choc, custard cream, Malteser and cookie dough cupcakes, all for you."

"What did I do to deserve this?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You've been working so hard lately getting our wedding sorted, so tonight, you're having a night off." he replied

"I am, am I?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Feet up in front of the TV with a takeaway and then your cupcakes, and a foot rub, courtesy of your loving fiancée."

"Sounds perfect." I informed him, smiling at him warmly as I pressed my lips to his

**So Auntie Peggy is coming to the wedding. What do you think she'll make to our Charlie boy and his and Ronnie's relationship? Hmm, I wonder…**


	21. Chapter 21

RONNIE'S POV:

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I proclaimed as the doorbell incessantly rang the next morning. Unbolting the top and bottom locks, I took the chain off the door and opened it "Auntie Peg!"

"Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna let me in?" she questioned

"Sorry," I replied as I moved aside for her to step in "what are you doing here?"

"Well you rang me yesterday and told me you were getting married, so I got the first flight out." she informed me

"But Charlie and I aren't getting married for another 4 weeks…" I admitted "You didn't need to come out so soon."

"And miss all the pre-wedding fun?" she inquired "No way!"

"Ron, who was at the. What are you doing?" Charlie asked as I moved outside to bring in Auntie Peggy's suitcase "Put it down, I'll get it!"

"And you must be Charlie?" she questioned "It's nice to meet you, I'm Auntie Peggy!"

"So I gathered." he informed her as he brought her suitcase in "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sweetheart." she replied, batting his hand away, pulling him in for a hug instead

"That means she likes you…" I whispered as she made her way into the kitchen

"Come on, you two, I'm gonna put the kettle on!" Auntie Peggy proclaimed "I wanna hear all about you both and this wedding."

"Ready for Spanish Inquisition part two?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No." he admitted

CHARLIE'S POV:

"So, Charlie, you're Dot's grandson? Nick's son?" Peggy inquired

"Correct." I informed her

"Well you don't seem to be anything like your father, so that's a good thing." she replied

"Auntie Peggy!" Ronnie proclaimed

"It's fine. I've heard many a story on how my father was when he was around here." I informed her "And I can reassure you no, I'm nothing like him."

"I can vouch for that too." Ronnie replied, entwining her hand with mine "Charlie is the kindest, most generous and wonderful man."

"Didn't you say the same about Jack?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

I glanced at Ronnie and saw her swallow a lump in her throat…

"He and I were different." she admitted "I thought we were destined to be together but we weren't. Our relationship was plagued with problems and we bickered something chronic, but with Charlie, it's just so different."

"How so?" she asked

"It's easy. Well okay it's not, but it feels as though it is." she replied "I don't have to put on an act when I'm around him, and with Jack I did. I don't know why but I just did, so to be able to be myself is a relief, especially at 7 months pregnant."

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" she questioned

"Great, actually." I informed her "Everything's done as far as I know."

"It's just the hen and stag parties to organise." Ronnie admitted

"So what's happening then?" she inquired

"We're having a ceremony at the registry office, and then we're off to Scarlett's, Ian's new restaurant." Ronnie informed her "And then if people feel like it, drinks in The Vic."

"That's it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at us

"Yeah." she replied "Something simple. No fuss."

"Okay, if that's what you want…" she stated "Now how about we go and get some lunch in The Vic? I'm starving!"

"Plus you wanna check out the new people, don't you?" Ronnie asked

"No harm in that, is there?" Peggy inquired

"Nope." she replied, smirking at her playfully

**Things seem to be going smoothly so far. Do you think they'll continue that way?**


	22. Chapter 22

"Ronnie, Charlie, and the lovely lady in white, what can I get you?" Mick asked as the three of us made our way into the pub and over to the bar a little while later

"A beer for me, an orange juice for Ronnie and a…" Charlie informed him

"White wine please." Peggy informed him "I like what you've done with the place."

"Thank you. All down to my lovely lady though…" Mick replied

"Mick, this is my Auntie Peggy." I informed him "She used to own the pub before Kat and Alfie."

"You're the famous Peggy everyone talks about then, are you?" he questioned "Well it's lovely to meet you, Peggy, I'm Mick Carter. Take a seat and I'll bring these over."

"Thanks." I replied "Could we get some menus too?"

He nodded his head and the three of us made our way to a table…

"What are you thinking so far then, Auntie Peg?" I asked

"Not bad, not bad at all." she informed me

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Is she all settled in?" I asked Ronnie as she made her way into the kitchen after settling Peggy in the spare room

"Yep," she informed me "and she's spending the night with Roxy which means you and I have some time to ourselves."

"We do, do we?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her as I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her waist

"Aha," she replied "so what are we going to do?"

"I'll think of something." I informed her, kissing her softly

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie and I arrived back at the house later that evening, hearing raucous laughter coming from the living room…

"What's going on?" I questioned

"We're planning your hen night!" Roxy informed me

"Oh God," I proclaimed, sighing heavily "nothing too crazy, okay? I am 7 months pregnant!"

"We know, we know." she assured me "Now can you disappear so we can continue planning?"

"Charming." I replied

"Sorry, you know I love you." she informed me

"Good job too." I stated, smiling at her warmly "Night, both of you."

"Night." she and Auntie Peggy mirrored in unison

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Sore head?" I asked Roxy the next morning as she made her way into the kitchen

"Just a bit…" she admitted "I forgot how much Auntie Peg can drink!"

"Morning!" Ronnie proclaimed as she walked into the kitchen "Oh no, is my little sis hungover?"

"Yes!" she admitted "And Auntie Peg will end up coming down fresh as anything."

"I doubt it…" I replied, motioning to the hallway

Ronnie and Roxy turned and the three of us saw Peggy making her way into the kitchen, her hand against her head…

"Where's the coffee?" she questioned

"I'll get you some." I informed her

"And me please…" Roxy replied as she and Peggy moved to the breakfast bar

"After this, do you fancy treating me to a fry up in the café?" Ronnie suggested

We both chuckled as Peggy and Roxy groaned in unison… "That's mean, but yes, okay."

"Oh it's all self-inflicted." she proclaimed

"You'd be in the same boat as us if you weren't pregnant, Veronica!" Peggy informed her

"Really?" I questioned

"Yeah, probably so." she admitted "Those two are bad influences."

"Us?" Peggy asked "What about you, Miss. Dancing On The Bar?"

"What?" I inquired

"It's not what it sounds like." she informed me

"It's exactly what it sounds like." Roxy replied as I set hers and Peggy's coffees down in front of them

"Well you can tell me all about it over a nice, big, greasy fry-up…" I informed Ronnie

Ronnie and I chuckled as Roxy and Peggy groaned again and we made our way out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Pulling our coats on, we left the house…

**Peggy's well and truly back in Walford…**


	23. Chapter 23

RONNIE'S POV:

"Oh my God!" Roxy proclaimed the next morning as she and I sat at the breakfast bar

"Oh my God, what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I've just realised, you and Charlie haven't had an engagement party!" she informed me

"And?" I inquired

"And? And? It's a big deal, Ronnie!" she proclaimed

"Why is it?" I asked

"Because we need to celebrate the fact that you're happy and have a wonderful man in your life, and the same goes for Charlie, apart from the man thing, of course." she replied

"Do Charlie or me get a say in this?" I questioned

"Nope," she informed me "don't you worry, I'll sort everything. Just be ready for 8pm tonight."

"What's happening at 8pm tonight?" Charlie asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Your engagement party, my friend." Roxy replied "I'll see you both later."

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as the front door slammed shut behind Roxy

"We're having an engagement party." I informed him

CHARLIE'S POV:

I walked into mine and Ronnie's bedroom as 8pm approached and saw her staring at her reflection in the mirror. Looking up as she heard the door shut, she smiled at me warmly…

"How do I look?" she questioned

"Good enough to eat." I informed her, pressing my lips against her neck, trailing a line of kisses up to her ear

"Charlie!" she proclaimed "You're nowhere near ready!"

"I'll be ready in time, don't worry." I assured her as I pulled away from her and zipped her dress up for her, watching as she made her way across the room and sat down on the end of the bed

"Stop watching me…" she replied

"Can't help it." I informed her

"What are you thinking?" she questioned

"How the hell did I get so lucky." I admitted

"You must've been a good boy in a previous life." she informed me, kissing my lips softly "Now I'm going to go over to The Vic and make sure Roxy hasn't gone too crazy and I'll see you there in twenty minutes?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, pressing my lips against hers softly once again…

RONNIE'S POV:

"He's late…" I sighed "Maybe I should go and hurry him up."

"He'll be here, Ron, don't worry." Roxy assured me

CHARLIE'S POV:

I checked my watch as I hurried down the stairs, knowing Ronnie would kill me for being late. Checking my appearance once more in the hallway mirror, I opened the door… "Dad."

"Alright, son. Nice little set up you've got here, ain't it?" he questioned

RONNIE'S OUTFIT:

shop/maternity/dresses-/mamalicious-black-chiffon-woven-tie-waist-dress-_317785301

**Nasty Nick's back on the scene which can only mean one thing. What is he back for?**


	24. Chapter 24

CHARLIE'S POV:

"What are you doing here, Dad?" I asked as he walked into the house "I have to be somewhere."

"Your engagement party, I'm guessing? My invite get lost in the post, did it?" he inquired

"Dad, I don't have time for this…" I admitted

"I need more money." he informed me

"What?" I questioned "What happened to the £15,000 I gave you not 2 months ago?"

"It's gone…" he replied "I had debts to pay, people to sort out. So I need some more."

"How much more?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"£5,000 should set me up until I get another job." he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'll see what I can do, but not tonight."

"When?" he questioned, moving towards the door, blocking it as I moved too

"Tomorrow morning. I'll move some money around and get it to you." I informed him

"Good boy…" he proclaimed "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Opening the door, he made his way outside and out into the gardens. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I grabbed my keys from the side and hurried out of the door and over to The Vic…

RONNIE'S POV:

"There you are…" I proclaimed as Charlie walked through the door "Where did you get to?"

"I got caught up with some work stuff," he informed me as he kissed my cheek "sorry."

"It's okay, you're here now." I replied "Is it cold out? You're shaking…"

"Just a bit," he admitted "let's get some drinks, shall we?"

I nodded my head and let him wrap his arm around my waist as he led me to the bar…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Speech time!" Roxy proclaimed "Come on, Mr. Cotton."

"No one said anything about a speech." I admitted

"It's your engagement party, you've got to say something." she informed me "Mick, mic, please."

Mick handed the microphone to Roxy and she handed it to me, clapping loudly to get everyone's attention…

"Now let's hear a few words from the groom-to-be, shall we?" she suggested

"Thank you very much, Roxy." I sighed, shaking my head at her as she moved over to Ronnie who was sat opposite me "When I first came to Albert Square it was to find one person and that was my Grandma, but I ended up finding another one, and in a few months time we're going to have another person in our lives and yes, I'm scared but most of all I'm excited, because I'm going to be going through it with the woman I love. Ronnie, I love you and I've never met anyone else like you before. You're smart, funny, caring and sexy as hell, and I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I can't wait to call you my wife."

"I love you too." she mirrored as she moved over to me as I handed the microphone back to Mick

"Can we get out of here soon?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her "I'm not really in the party spirit…"

She nodded her head and kissed me softly… "You okay?"

"Yeah." I replied, smiling at her warmly

RONNIE'S POV:

"There's something I need to tell you…" Charlie admitted as I walked into our bedroom later that evening, shutting the door behind me

"Okay." I replied "What is it?"

"My Dad's back." he informed me "That's why I was late tonight. He turned up just as I was leaving."

"What does he want?" I questioned as I turned to face him

"Can you not guess?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"More money?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "I told him I'd get him what he needs."

"How are you going to get hold of the money he wants?" I questioned

"It can't be that hard to get my hands on £5,000." he admitted "I'll think of something."

"I can't take that risk…" I informed him "I can't risk you getting into trouble, so I'll get you the money."

"I can't ask that of you…" he replied

"You're not asking, I'm offering." I admitted "And it's happening."

"Ronnie, no." he sighed

"If it means we get rid of him, then we get rid of him. You and me, we're a team." I informed him as I moved closer to him and entwined my hands with his "I'm not letting you do this on your own."

"But I already gave him £15,000 of your money. I'll figure out some way to get the other £5,000 to him." he replied

"Stop, please!" I begged "Charlie, I love you. I'm gonna give you the money to give to him, and we won't see him again. You're not getting your hands on the money any other way."

"I love you." he informed me, pressing his lips against mine passionately

"I love you too." I mirrored

**Good boy, Charlie. Honesty is the best policy! But will Nasty Nick really be out of Charlie and Ronnie's lives when he gets the £5,000 he needs?**


	25. Chapter 25

RONNIE'S POV:

I made my way into the house that morning, Charlie making his way out of the living room, shutting the door to behind him as I took the money from my handbag…

"Here…" I informed him

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "As much as I want our son to be able to know his Grandad, it can't happen, not with what you've told me, so go; I'll cover, and get rid of him!"

"Thank you!" he proclaimed, kissing me gently "I love you."

"I love you too." I informed him "Good luck!"

CHARLIE'S POV:

£5,000!" I informed Dad as I handed him the money

"Get this from her, did you?" he questioned

"You gave me no other option…" I admitted "So you need to take it and you need to disappear."

"You know I don't do as I'm told, Charlie boy," he chuckled "so I may be seeing you soon, or I may not. You'll have to wait and see."

RONNIE'S POV:

The front door shut and I stood up from the sofa and made my way into the hallway… "So?"

"It's done." he informed me

"He's gone for good?" I questioned

"He's gone for good." he mirrored as he hung up his coat

Smiling at him warmly as he turned back to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck… "Now you and I can focus on finalising the plans for our wedding, and then our honeymoon, and then this one."

"Sounds perfect." he replied, kissing me softly

**A very short chapter, I know. Is that the last we've seen of Nasty Nick? **


	26. Chapter 26

"Hen party day, woop woop!" Roxy proclaimed as she made her way into mine and Charlie's bedroom the next morning

"Roxy, what are you doing?" I questioned

"Waking you up, Ibiza style." she informed me "Come on, get up. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

"Have you been drinking?" I inquired

"We're on Ibiza time, so yes." she replied "Come on, up, up!"

Slamming the door shut behind her, I sighed heavily, settling back down as Charlie tightened his hold around my waist…

"What was that?" he questioned

"Hurricane Roxy." I informed him "She's been drinking and apparently we're on Ibiza time. What am I in for?"

"I don't know, but good luck." he replied as he leant up to kiss me before turning over

"Thanks." I stated as I reluctantly climbed out of bed

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Saw your soon-to-be Mrs earlier…" Mick informed me as I paid for mine and Grandma Dot's drinks in The Vic that lunchtime

"Where was she headed?" I questioned

"To The Albert by the looks of it," he replied "so she's having a hen party, and you're not having a stag?"

"Correct." I informed him

"Why not?" he inquired

"How many mates have I got around here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "That's right, none!"

"What about Ian?" he questioned

"Yeah, because he's the party king." I replied "Nah, I'd rather let Ronnie enjoy herself, after all, she is doing all the work carrying our baby."

"Awe, aren't you a sweetheart!" he proclaimed "You've got a good one here, Dot!"

"I know." Grandma Dot replied as I walked back to the table we'd acquired with our drinks

RONNIE'S POV:

"Cocktail making…" Roxy proclaimed

"Why are you torturing me?" I questioned

"Pardon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"I can't drink alcohol, Rox. I'm 7 months pregnant." I replied

"Okay, mocktail making!" she informed me and the other ladies who'd gathered in The Albert "That better?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly… "Thank you."

CHARLIE'S POV:

I sat in bed later that evening reading when the bedroom door opened and Ronnie walked in, shutting the door behind her, immediately kicking off her heels…

"Why did I decide to wear heels?" she questioned

I smiled at her warmly as she flopped down onto the bed… "How was it?"

"Brilliant," she replied "reminded me how much I miss Ibiza."

"We'll go one day, you and me." I informed her "Even if it's just for the weekend…"

"As much as I miss it, I wouldn't wanna go back…" she admitted as she sat up and climbed off of the bed "Too many bad memories."

"Okay." I replied "Whilst you get organised, there's some Chinese for you downstairs. I'll go warm it up and bring it up."

"Thank you." she proclaimed as I climbed out of bed and walked around to her

"You're welcome." I stated, kissing her softly

**Hen party done – wedding day next! Will all go to plan?**


	27. Chapter 27

RONNIE'S POV:

"You're not crying, are you, Auntie Peg?" I questioned as I sat having my hair done

"No!" she replied, quickly wiping at her eyes with a tissue

"Almost done…" the hairdresser informed me

"Ronnie, we have a problem…" Roxy admitted as she walked into the room

"What?" I inquired

"Amy put her dress on first thing without me knowing, and now this has happened." she informed me, removing the dress from behind her back, a huge paint stain on the front of it

"It's okay, we can sort this…" Auntie Peg assured me

"How?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "We've got an hour-and-a-half till we have to be at the registry office. Rox, just try and find her something else to wear please."

"On it." she informed me as she left the room

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Oh my, you look so handsome!" Grandma Dot proclaimed as I walked downstairs

"Thanks, Grandma." I replied

"And what about me, Mrs. B?" Fatboy questioned

"You look very handsome too, Arthur." she informed me "I can't believe it, my grandson, getting married…"

"Neither can I," I admitted "but I am, I'm getting married."

"Nervous, brother?" Fatboy asked, placing his hand on my shoulder

"Nope," I replied "I'm spending the rest of my life with the woman I love. Nothing to be nervous about."

RONNIE'S POV:

"Are you ready?" Roxy questioned from outside my bedroom door

"Yeah," I replied, inhaling and exhaling a breath before opening it "well, what do you think?"

"You look absolutely amazing." she informed me "You're gonna blow Charlie away!"

I smiled at her warmly… "Can you believe it?"

"No, when you and Jack got hitched I thought that was it," she admitted "but then you met Charlie and I knew this was the one that was for keeps."

"Thank you." I replied "Right, shall we get me to the registry office? I don't wanna be late."

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Will you hurry up and get in your car please?" Roxy asked as myself, Mum, Grandma Dot and Fatboy made our way out of the house

"Why?" I questioned

"I've got an impatient bride-to-be here," she informed me "and it's bad luck to see each other before she gets to the altar, so go!"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" I replied, holding my hands up in defence as I climbed into my car

RONNIE'S POV:

Auntie Peg, Roxy, Amy and I pulled up outside the registry office and I swallowed a lump in my throat…

"Nervous?" Auntie Peg asked

"I'm marrying the man I love, so no." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Not even a few teeny butterflies?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Obviously…" I informed her "But no nerves as such. Can we get in there?"

"I'll go see if they're ready." Roxy admitted, climbing out of the car

CHARLIE'S POV:

Roxy made her way into the room and raised an eyebrow at me. Nodding my head, signalling yes, she smiled at me warmly and left the room…

"How did you know what she was saying?" Fatboy asked as he stood next to me

"When you're engaged to a Mitchell sister, it's obligatory that you know the other one like a book." I informed him "And that's down to what they're saying with a raised eyebrow."

"Okay, brother." he replied "You ready for this?"

I nodded my head and turned to face the registrar, awaiting Ronnie…

RONNIE'S WEDDING DRESS:

maternity/clothing/AMLI/Amelia-Lace-Maternity-Dress-Short-(Ivory).html

**Happy wedding day, Ronnie and Charlie!**


	28. Chapter 28

CHARLIE'S POV:

"I love you, Mrs. Cotton." I informed Ronnie as we stood outside the registry office, confetti being thrown left, right and centre

"I love you too, Mr. Cotton." she mirrored, pressing her lips against mine, a congregation of wolf whistles and cheering interrupting the moment

"Right, everybody to Scarlett's!" Roxy proclaimed

"That's your sister-in-law…" Ronnie chuckled "How do you feel about that?"

"Fine, surprisingly." I informed her "How do you feel about having my Mum as your mother-in-law?"

"Fine, surprisingly." she replied "But that may change."

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her softly…

RONNIE'S POV:

"Mr and Mrs. Cotton…" I sighed as Charlie and I shared our first dance as husband and wife

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" he questioned

"Yeah," I replied "I never thought I'd be able to feel this way."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine… "We have to leave soon.

"Can we not just stay in this bubble forever?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"So you don't want to go to Paris?" he inquired "Check into our 5 star hotel and enjoy our first week of married life being pampered and doing nothing but sleep and eat?"

"I hope that's not all we're going to be doing…" I admitted, smirking at him playfully as I let my hands run down to the bottom of his back, brushing one over his bum ever so subtly before moving them back around his neck

He captured his lips with mine, his tongue entering my mouth, a moan escaping my lips… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored


	29. Chapter 29

RONNIE'S POV:

"What are you doing?" I asked Charlie as he set our suitcases down on the floor outside of our hotel room

"Carrying you over the threshold…" he informed me

"No you're not," I proclaimed "you'll break your back!"

"Ron, you're not that heavy!" he chuckled

"You don't know!" I replied "I've put on 3 stone. You're not carrying me anywhere!"

"I'll remember that when you're back in your heels and we go out and you moan about your feet hurting." he informed me

Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled at him warmly… "I love you, husband."

Reciprocating my smile, he kissed me softly… "I love you too, wife."

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ronnie moved closer to me as we lay in bed together, trying to regain our breaths, her leg entwining with mine, her foot running up to my knee…

"Seriously?" I questioned

"It's a proven fact that women's sex drives are higher when pregnant." she informed me "Are you really going to turn down your pregnant wife?"

I turned my head to her and smirked at her, pressing my lips to hers as I rolled her back against the bedsheets… "Nope."

"Good." she replied, her lips capturing mine again

RONNIE'S POV:

One week later, Charlie and I arrived back in Albert Square. Climbing out of the taxi, Charlie placed our suitcases on the path and paid the taxi driver, the front door to the house opening as we turned and were about to make our way up the path…

"Prepare to be ambushed in 5, 4, 3, 2…" I informed Charlie as Roxy hurried down the path to us, throwing her arms around us both

"Let's get inside so you can tell me everything!" she proclaimed

"There's nothing much to tell, Rox." I informed her as we followed her into the house

"Are you serious? You were in Paris, the most romantic city in the world, and there's not much to tell?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "Please tell me you left the bedroom?"

"Roxy…" I proclaimed "We're not sex maniacs, of course we did!"

"Pardon me for asking," she sighed "so, I take it you had a good honeymoon, yes?"

"Yes, we did, thank you." I replied as Charlie shut the door behind us and I removed my coat

"So what's on the agenda for married life now then?" she asked

"Organising things for this one," I informed her as I placed my hand on my bump "getting the nursery sorted, so first thing tomorrow, we're going shopping."

"Me and you or you and him?" she questioned

"Me and him." I replied as I chuckled softly "We've been back 5 minutes and you've not put the kettle on…"

CHARLIE'S POV:

Roxy made her way into the kitchen and Ronnie turned to me, wrapping her arms around my waist…

"Tired?" I asked as she stifled a yawn

She nodded her head…

"You go up, and I'll bring you your cuppa and something to eat." I informed her

"Thank you." she replied, kissing me softly


	30. Chapter 30

RONNIE'S POV:

"Ron, he's perfect." Roxy sighed as she cooed over baby Charlie Junior who sat in the crib next to my hospital bed "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly as Charlie made his way back into the room, his arms full of bouquets of flowers

"What's all this?" Roxy inquired

"They were waiting at reception." he informed us "They're from your Auntie Peg, Sharon and Phil, and some others."

"Sharon and Phil, seriously?" Roxy asked as she took some of the bouquets from Charlie

"Yeah, must've been Sharon's doing." Charlie replied "How you feeling, babe?"

"Okay, I just wanna get out of here now. Do you think you could chase the doctor up?" I inquired

He nodded his head and set the other bouquets down and left the room again…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ronnie, Roxy, Charlie Junior and I arrived back in the Square a couple of hours later. As we were climbing out of the car and were about to make our way into the house we heard Mick's voice…

"Congratulations," he proclaimed "and just so you know, whenever you're ready, drinks are on the house over the road."

"Thanks, Mick." I replied, shaking his hand

"No problem," he stated "have fun."

We made our way into the house and Ronnie took Charlie Junior from his car seat and placed him into his crib that was set up in the living room. Kissing the back of her head, I left the room…

RONNIE'S POV:

"You okay, Ron?" Roxy asked as she walked into the living room

"Yeah, all good." I replied

"You sure? You've done nothing but stare at him since we got back…" she informed me

"I'm scared," I admitted "what if what happens last time happens again?"

"It won't," she assured me "I promise. He's happy and healthy. Treasure every single moment because before you know it he'll be a mouthy teenager."

I smiled at her warmly as Charlie walked back into the living room, a tray of tea and biscuits in hand. Setting them down on the coffee table, he sat down next to me…

"I'm happy," I informed him "really happy."

"Okay, where'd that come from?" he questioned

"Just something Roxy said," I replied "thank you."

"For what?" he asked

"Coming into my life, making me happy, being with me through everything. I love you." I admitted

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine… "I love you too."

**I don't know if it's just me, but I can't wait to see Ronnie and Charlie become parents on the show…**


	31. Chapter 31

RONNIE'S POV:

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'm coming!" I proclaimed as knocking sounded at the front door

"Finally!" Charlie sighed as I opened the door to him "Coming through!"

"What are you doing?" I questioned as he made his way into the hallway with a Christmas tree, laying it down on the living room floor

"What does it look like?" he inquired "This is my first Christmas in Walford, and I want it to be a special one. So we're having a real tree, the lot!"

I smiled at him warmly and shut the front door behind him… "I do love you."

Kissing me softly, he climbed over the tree and held his hand out to me and I did the same… "So, where are we putting it?"

"We're gonna have to move the furniture around," I admitted as I looked around the room "but we need it somewhere out of Charlie Junior's touch, so how about in the corner over there?"

"Ron, he's not gonna pull it down, he's a few weeks old." he chuckled

"Shut up!" I proclaimed "And let's get moving this furniture."

"Woah, what's going on in here?" Roxy asked as she made her way back into the house with Charlie Junior as we started to decorate the tree

"Do I have to spell it out, Rox?" Charlie inquired "Tree, decorations? Christmas time?"

"Okay, Mr. Sarcastic!" she replied "Your son's fast asleep, shall I put him upstairs?"

"Please." I informed her "And thanks for having him for a couple of hours, I appreciate it."

She smiled at me warmly as she took him from his pram and carried him up the stairs, returning with the baby monitor a couple of minutes later…

"So what's with the real tree then?" she asked as she sat down

"I'll let Charlie explain that one." I replied, smiling at him warmly

"It's my first Christmas here, so we're having a real tree, the works." he explained "And everyone over here on Christmas Day!"

"What?" I questioned

"It'll be fine." he assured me, kissing me softly

"Will it? You won't be the one cooking Christmas dinner for however many."

"I'll help out," he informed me "I promise. Please, Ron, do this, for me?"

"How can you say no to those puppy dog eyes?" Roxy questioned

"She can!" Charlie informed her "Please, Ron? I just want us to have the best Christmas ever!"

"Fine!" I proclaimed "But I swear to God if you fall asleep in front of the TV when it's time to wash up, I'm leaving it all for you to do."

"Okay." he replied "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

"You two are just the cutest!" Roxy proclaimed

**Christmas is in full swing at the Mitchell/Cotton house…**


	32. Chapter 32

RONNIE'S POV:

"Charlie, what are you doing?" I questioned as he led me into the living room, his hands over my eyes

"Open," he whispered into my ear, pressing his lips against my cheek "ta-da!"

"What is this?" I inquired

"Christmas Eve dinner," he informed me "Home Alone is on TV, and I thought we could stuff ourselves stupid before tomorrow!"

"You're really excited about this Christmas, aren't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head and pursed his lips together… "I've got a beautiful wife and a beautiful boy that I've spoiled rotten. Why wouldn't I be excited?"

"I thought we weren't going crazy?" I questioned

"What I've got you, I saw and couldn't resist." he admitted

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips against his softly… "I love you, Charlie Cotton."

"I love you too." he mirrored

CHARLIE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning as I heard Charlie Junior begin to stir. Checking my phone, I saw the time was 5:30am. Climbing out of bed, pulling the Christmas present I'd bought Ronnie from my bedside table drawer, I set it on my pillow and moved over to Charlie Junior's cot, taking him from it and making my way out of the room…

RONNIE'S POV:

I stretched as I awoke that morning, feeling my hand hit something on Charlie's pillow. Turning, I saw a ring box sat there. Sitting up, I looked around the room and saw he nor Charlie Junior were around. Taking the ring box in my hand, I opened it and smiled as I saw a white gold, diamond encrusted eternity ring staring back at me. Taking it out, I slid my engagement ring off and slid it onto my finger in front of my wedding ring, sliding my engagement ring back onto my finger too. Holding my hand up to the light, I smiled warmly and climbed out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around my body before making my way downstairs…

"Good morning, little man." I greeted Charlie Junior as he sat in his rocker on the floor in the kitchen, Charlie stood at the sink, making a start on Christmas lunch

"Morning, babe." he greeted me, kissing me softly as I moved over to him and wound my arms around his waist from behind "You found your present, I see?"

"I did, I love it. Thank you." I replied, pressing my lips against his cheek "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head as he continued to scrape the potatoes…

"Why are you making Christmas dinner already? It's 6:30am." I questioned

"We want to be on the ball, don't we?" he inquired "I don't want to be behind on anything."

"You really are determined to make this the best Christmas ever, aren't you?" I asked

He nodded his head and set the scraper and the potato down and turned to me… "More than you could imagine. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I mirrored, winding my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his "Do you want your present now too?"

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ronnie handed me a jeweller's bag. Moving to the breakfast bar, I sat it down and pulled it open, taking a box from it. Opening it, I came face-to-face with a Cartier watch…

"Ron…" I whispered

"Do you like it?" she questioned

"Like it, I love it." I informed her, kissing her softly

"Turn it over," she replied, smiling at me warmly "I got you another special something."

Doing as she said, I turned it over and saw she'd had our wedding date and Charlie Junior's birth date engraved. Smiling at her warmly as I turned to her, I set the box down, cupped her cheeks in my hands and kissed her passionately…

"Yuck!" Amy proclaimed

"Amy," Roxy scolded "morning, lovebirds."

"Morning." Ronnie and I greeted them in unison

"Shall we go and see if Father Christmas has been, Amy?" I suggested

She nodded her head and turned, making her way down the hallway, me following…

RONNIE'S POV:

As Charlie and Amy made their way down the hallway, I held my hand out to Roxy, showing her my eternity ring…

"That's beautiful!" she proclaimed "You've got a good one there…"

"I know." I informed her

"He's been, he's been!" Amy proclaimed "Can we open presents now, please?"

"That's up to your Mummy." I admitted

"Mummy, please!" she begged

"How can I say no?" she questioned "Come on then."

Hurrying through to the living room, Charlie took Charlie Junior from his rocker and placed him against his chest, the three of us walking through too…

RONNIE'S CHRISTMAS PRESENT:

uk/18-carat-white-gold-diamond-wedding-ring-d29505

**Christmas has got off to a good start in the Mitchell/Cotton household, how do you think the rest of the day will go?**


	33. Chapter 33

RONNIE'S POV:

"There's one more present under the tree, Amy, can you get it for me please?" Roxy asked her daughter

"It's for Auntie Ronnie and Uncle Charlie." she informed us

I looked at Roxy quizzically and she smiled at us warmly as Amy handed me the present. Taking it from her, I set it down on my knee and began to open it, coming face-to-face with our wedding album…

"How did you manage to get a hold of these so quickly?" I questioned

"I told the photographer what I wanted to do and he emailed them to me a week ago," she explained "I didn't want to have you waiting months for them, so there you go. They're all together in one album!"

"Thank you, Rox, that's very generous." Charlie admitted

"Thank you!" I proclaimed, moving across the room to hug her tightly "It's amazing."

"You're welcome." she replied "Right, time to get all this wrapping paper in the bin and get started on Christmas breakfast, I think."

"I'm cooking…" Charlie informed her "Pancakes, with any topping of your choice!"

"Really?" Amy inquired

"Yep." he replied "Ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, anything."

"I don't want her being sick…" Roxy admitted

"She won't be," Charlie assured her "come on, it's Christmas!"

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ronnie had gone upstairs to put Charlie Junior down for his nap over half-an-hour ago. Making my way upstairs, asking Roxy to keep an eye on dinner for me, I made my way into our bedroom, finding her laid on our bed, flicking through the wedding album…

"This is where you got to…" I admitted, chuckling softly as I joined her

"I was watching him sleep, and then I saw this on the side and decided to look at it." she informed me "How's dinner going?"

"Good." I replied "The turkey's in the oven and the vegetables are cooking. The potatoes are going in shortly, and the Christmas pudding is ready."

"Mr. Organised, I like it." she chuckled "Can I do anything to help?"

"Only greet our guests and keep them occupied," I informed her "which reminds me, we need to be getting sorted, they'll be here soon."

RONNIE'S POV:

"Hi, thanks for coming." I greeted Phil, Sharon, Jay and Ben as they walked into the house

"Something smells good…" Sharon proclaimed as I led them into the living room

"Charlie's busy cooking." I informed them "We'll be ready to serve in about half-an-hour. What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Is everyone here?" Charlie asked as I walked back into the kitchen

"Yeah," I replied "do you want me to take the nibbles out?"

He nodded his head and I wound my arms around his waist from behind… "Love you."

"Love you too." he mirrored, pressing his lips to my cheek as I pulled away

**Christmas Day is going well for the Mitchell/Cotton's. Will it continue, I wonder?**


	34. Chapter 34

RONNIE'S POV:

"Who knew my husband was such a good chef…" I admitted as I walked through into the kitchen where Charlie was dishing up the Christmas pudding

"You do now." he informed me "Can you take these through for me?"

I nodded my head and took two bowls from him, making my way through to the dining room, both of us making our way through with the last remaining bowls…

"I think it's time we started on the washing up…" I informed Charlie later that evening

"Later, babe." he replied, pulling me back down next to him "Let's watch TV for a bit."

Snuggling into his embrace, I wound my arms around his waist…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Boxing Day had arrived and I made my way downstairs with Charlie Junior and put him into his rocker in the kitchen when a knock at the back door sounded. Glancing at Charlie Junior, I unlocked the door and opened it to Dad…

"Alright, son," he greeted me "merry Christmas!"

"Dad…" I whispered

"Are you gonna let me stand here and freeze or invite me in to meet my grandson?" he asked

"What are you doing here?" I inquired as he pushed his way into the house

"I need some more money." he admitted

"I haven't got any," I informed him "it went on the wedding and stuff for CJ."

"CJ, Charlie Junior?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "You need to go. Ronnie's just upstairs."

"It's about time I met that lovely Mitchell daughter-in-law of mine too." he replied

"Not a chance!" I proclaimed, pushing him back towards the door "Just go!"

"What about my money?" he questioned

"You'll have to get it some other way." I informed him, shutting and bolting the door behind him

"Charlie…" Ronnie's voice called "Rox has suggested a movie day, what do you think?"

"Sounds great." I informed her as I took Charlie Junior from his rocker and made my way back through the hallway and up the stairs

"Are you okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Fine," I replied "I'm gonna get in the shower and get dressed."

"Tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie will do you. It's a lazy day." she informed me

"Got it." I assured her, kissing her softly as I handed Charlie Junior to her "Won't be long."

RONNIE'S POV:

"You've been distracted all morning." I informed Charlie as we stood in the kitchen, making hot chocolates for all of us "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to spoil the day…" he admitted

"You're spoiling the day even more by being quiet and moody." I replied

"Dad's back," he informed me "he needs more money!"

"What happened to the £15,000?" I questioned

He shrugged his shoulders in reply… "I don't know and I don't care. I've told him he's not getting any from me and he'll have to find it some other way. I'm not having him ruin what I've got here. All that matters to me is our family, including Rox and Amy, and Mum and Grandma."

"He's gonna go to them, y'know? Dot and your Mum?" I inquired

"We don't have any money, Ron." he sighed "What are we supposed to do?"

"Leave it with me," I informed him "I'll come up with a plan."

**Will Ronnie come up with a plan and if so, what will it involve?**


	35. Chapter 35

RONNIE'S POV:

"Thanks for coming, Phil." I admitted as I opened the door to him later that morning

"It better be important." he replied as he took off his coat and hung it up

"It is." I informed him "Charlie's through there, go through…"

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Phil, thanks for coming." I greeted him

"What's this all about?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I glanced at Ronnie… "My Dad's back."

"And?" he asked

"He wants more money from me, well, from us." I admitted

"More?" he questioned

"We gave him £15,000, and then £5,000 a couple of months ago." Ronnie informed him

"And where's all that gone?" he inquired

"You know Nick Cotton, Phil," Ronnie replied "it could've gone anywhere."

"And now he wants more, right?" he asked

I nodded my head… "We have it, but we're not willing to give it to him."

"Have you told him that?" he questioned

"Like Ronnie's just said, you know my Dad, Phil," I sighed "which is why we've called you."

"You want me to give him money?" he inquired

"If that's what it takes to get rid of him, yes." I replied

"And what makes you think I'm gonna give him any money?" I questioned

"You care about Ronnie and CJ as much as I do." I informed him "I want to keep them safe, and knowing my Dad, with him still around they'll be in danger. I can't let anything happen to them."

"Ron, do you mind if I have a word with Charlie in private?" Phil inquired

She glanced at me and I smiled at her reassuringly. Leaving the room, Phil shut the door behind her…

"I'm not giving your Dad any money…" he informed me "Because I know a better way to get rid."

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Can you not guess?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Murder?" I inquired

"You want your Dad out of your life for good and Ronnie and CJ safe, well so do I." he informed me "And if you keep giving your Dad money he's just gonna keep coming back because that's what cockroaches do, so we have to go to plan B."

"I can't do that, Phil. I can't do it to Dot…" I admitted

"Think about it," he replied "I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Call me when your mind's made up."

RONNIE'S POV:

The front door closed behind Phil a few minutes later and I walked back into the living room, finding Charlie pacing the floor, his hands running over his face and through his hair…

"What happened?" I questioned

"Phil said he's not gonna give my Dad any more money." he informed me

"Okay, well I'll talk to him and get him to." I replied "I promise."

"You don't need to, because he suggested something else…" he admitted

"What?" I inquired

"He wants to kill my Dad." he informed me, swallowing a lump in his throat "And I think he'll want my help."

**Cliffhanger alert! What will Charlie and Ronnie do?**


	36. Chapter 36

"_He wants to kill my Dad. And I think he'll want my help."_

"He can't expect that of you. He's your Dad!" I proclaimed

"The man's scum, Ron. He's not been a Dad to me, not once." he informed me

"So you're considering it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't know." he admitted "It would put an end to all the drama…"

"You're not going to be able to live with yourself if you do it. I was barely able to when I did what I did to Carl, and he wasn't anything to do with me, let alone my Dad." I informed him

"So what am I supposed to do? Let him keep coming back time after time after time and keep giving him money?" he questioned "I can't do that, Ron, not when I've got you and CJ to think about."

"Think about us now," I replied "think about how it could affect us all if you were to go through with it."

"What do you think I'm doing?" he inquired "I need some air!"

"Charlie!" I proclaimed as he left the room, following after him, sighing heavily as I heard CJ begin to whimper on the monitor

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Alright, son…" Dad greeted me as I sat in the park a little while later

"What're you doing?" I questioned

"What does it look like?" he asked "I'm having a chat with my son."

"If someone sees you…" I began

"If someone sees me what?" he inquired "The cops can't link me to anything. So, where are we on the money front?"

"I don't know," I admitted "I need to talk to Ronnie, see if I can move some cash around."

"So she wears the trousers in the relationship, does she?" he questioned

"No, we're 50/50, which is why I need to talk to her." I informed him "I'll see you soon."

I made my way back to the Square and knocked on Phil's door, him opening it a minute later…

"I hope you're here to tell me you're in?" he asked

I nodded my head… "I'm in. Just let me know what I need to do."

"I'll be in touch." he informed me "Now go home and look after your wife and son."

RONNIE'S POV:

I'd just settled CJ in his Moses basket when the front door opened and closed. Making my way out of the living room, I saw Charlie stood facing the door…

"Charlie?" I questioned worriedly

"What have I done?" he inquired

"What's wrong?" I asked as he hurried into the kitchen

"I'm going to be sick!" he admitted as he stood over the sink

"Charlie, talk to me." I begged "You're scaring me!"

Moving to get him some kitchen roll as he vomited into the sink, I moved back over to him and rubbed his back soothingly. Handing the kitchen roll to him, I sorted him a glass of water from a container in the fridge and handed that to him…

"What is it?" I asked

"I've been to see Phil;" he admitted "I've said yes."

**How will Ronnie react? **


	37. Chapter 37

"_I've been to see Phil; I've said yes."_

RONNIE'S POV:

"Are you crazy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I thought you'd be happy…" he admitted

"Happy, how can I be happy?" I inquired "Charlie, you're going to help to kill your Dad!"

"He needs to be out of our lives for good, Ron," he informed me "and this is the only way to do it."

"Are you going to be able to live with yourself if you go through with it?" I asked "The answer's no, you're not. You won't be able to live with yourself and you'll end up confessing to the police and going to prison, leaving CJ and I to defend for ourselves, but if that's what you want to do and there's nothing I can do to stop you, then on your own head be it."

"Ron…" he sighed as I walked out of the kitchen

"Nothing I say is going to make any difference, is it?" I questioned

He stayed silent and pursed his lips together nervously…

"I'll take that as a no." I replied "CJ's settled in the living room. I'm off out."

"Where?" he inquired

"The gym," I informed him "I've got to keep my business running to keep a roof over mine and my son's head."

CHARLIE'S POV:

I sighed heavily and kicked one of the chairs as Ronnie shut the front door behind her. Running my hands over my face and through my hair, I turned and stared out of the kitchen window into the back garden, wondering what I was going to do…

RONNIE'S POV:

"Ronnie?" Sharon's voice questioned as I sat in the office

"I'm in here," I called, setting my pen down as she walked in "what can I do for you?"

"Charlie told me you were here," she informed me "and I'm here to invite you and him to dinner."

"Okay…" I replied "When?"

"Tonight, 7:30pm. Will you be there?" she questioned

"I don't know," I informed her "I'm not sure if Charlie's got to work."

"He said he's free," she replied "so you can come."

"Yeah, I guess so." I admitted "We'll see you then…"

Nodding her head in agreement, she smiled at me warmly and left the gym…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I'd just got CJ settled into his pram, ready to head out to see Ronnie when my phone started to ring…

"Phil," I greeted him as I picked up "what can I do for you?"

"Get to mine now," he informed me "what we discussed is happening tonight."

"Tonight?" I questioned

"Yes, tonight." he replied "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Before I had chance to protest, he'd hung up the phone. Sighing heavily, I finished getting sorted and headed out of the front door…

**What does Phil have in mind?**


	38. Chapter 38

CHARLIE'S POV:

Phil opened the door to me and I pushed CJ's pram in, leaving it in the kitchen as he motioned for me to follow him into the living room. Shutting the door behind us, he turned to me…

"Are you 100% sure that this is what you want?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "My Dad needs to disappear."

"What about the effect it'll have on Dot?" he asked

"Since when did you care about her?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't know but I know you do." he informed me "Can you handle helping her through her grief knowing you helped kill him?"

I nodded my head… "If it means keeping Ronnie and CJ safe then yes."

"Good." he replied "Right, here's the plan…"

RONNIE'S POV:

I walked out of the living room as I heard the front door shut, seeing Charlie stood in the hallway removing his coat and scarf…

"Hey," I greeted him as I moved to CJ's pram to check on him "where've you been?"

"To see Phil." he informed me "He's told me what he has planned."

"Which is what?" I questioned

As he was about to reply the front door opened again and Roxy and Amy made their way into the house…

"Why are we all stood here?" she inquired

"Charlie's just got in." I informed her

Hanging their coats up, she and Amy made their way into the kitchen and I watched them before turning back to Charlie…

"Can you do this?" I asked

"I want to keep you and CJ safe. This is the only way." he admitted

"Okay." I replied "Well we'll be here waiting when you get home. When's it happening?"

"Saturday evening," he informed me "7pm."

I nodded my head and wound my arms around his waist, kissing him softly… "I love you."

"You do?" he questioned

I nodded my head and kissed him once again… "Yeah, I do."

"Rox, can you keep an eye on CJ?" Charlie inquired as we pulled apart

"Why?" she asked

"Ron and I have got some things to do." he informed her as he took my hand and led me to the stairs "He's sleeping and there's a bottle for him in the fridge if he wakes up. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine." she replied

Smiling at Charlie warmly as he glanced at me, we hurried up the stairs…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"You two are disgusting!" Roxy proclaimed as Ronnie and I walked into the kitchen an hour later

"Like you've never done it." Ronnie replied

"Point taken…" she sighed "I need a man!"

"How about we go to this?" Ronnie suggested, handing a leaflet to her

"Ladies night?" she questioned

"We?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at Ronnie

She nodded her head… "What do you say, sis? Fancy a girlie night out with your big sister?"

"Yes!" she proclaimed

"What about me and CJ?" I asked

"You're okay to look after him for a couple of hours, aren't you?" Ronnie inquired as she wrapped her arms around my waist

"Please, Charlie!" Roxy begged "We both need this. Please!"

"How can you say no?" Ronnie asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I can't," I informed her "fine, go and get sorted, and have fun!"

**Ronnie has sort of come around to the idea of Charlie getting rid of Nick with Phil – what will happen there? And will Roxy find love at ladies night?**


	39. Chapter 39

CHARLIE'S POV:

I walked into mine and Ronnie's bedroom with a sleeping CJ and placed him into his Moses basket and pulled the blanket over him. Turning, I moved over to Ronnie and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind as she stood surveying her appearance in the full-length mirror…

"Do I look okay?" she questioned

"You look amazing." I informed her

"You have to say that," she replied "but seriously, do I?"

"You look stunning!" I admitted, pressing my lips to the skin of her neck

"You're making me not want to go…" she informed me

"Then don't go," I replied "tell Roxy you're not feeling well."

"I can't let her down." she admitted "She'll murder me.

"Ron, you ready to go?" Roxy questioned

"Coming." she informed her, pressing her lips to mine before leaving the room

RONNIE'S POV:

"Slow down!" I proclaimed as Roxy ordered yet another shot of vodka

"That was disgusting," she admitted "he stuck his tongue down my throat."

"If we were still in Ibiza, you'd have taken him back to your room by now." I informed her

"But we're not in Ibiza, are we?" she questioned "I want something like you've got. I want a Charlie and a CJ."

"What about Amy?" I asked

"I want someone to be a Dad to her. I thought that was Aleks…" she admitted

"Oh, babe," I sighed, pulling her into me and hugging her tightly "shall we get Chinese food and go home?"

"Yes please." she replied

CHARLIE'S POV:

"You're back early…" I admitted as Ronnie and Roxy walked into the house "Everything okay?"

Ronnie nodded her head and motioned to Roxy who made her way down the hallway with the Chinese food…

"What happened?" I inquired

"She's realised what she finally wants." she informed me

"Which is?" I questioned

"Something like we've got," she replied "a husband, someone who loves her for her and looks past what she's done in the past."

"She'll find it, one day. How about you go and check on CJ and I'll see to Roxy?" I suggested

She nodded her head and pulled off her heels, kissing me softly before she made her way up the stairs…

"Hey," I greeted Roxy as I walked into the kitchen "any of that left for me and Ron?"

"Yeah, it's in the oven." she informed me as I sat down next to her "I'm miserable!"

"So I see." I admitted "Ronnie's told me why. Rox, you'll find someone…"

"You think?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "One day someone's going to see how beautiful, smart and funny you are, and they're going to snap you up."

"I had that, with Sean." she admitted "And I wish things hadn't screwed up because I miss him."

"Ronnie told me about him too," I informed her "there's another Sean out there for you."

"You think so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Someone will snap you up. But just so you know, they're gonna have to get through Ron and me first."

"What? Why?" she questioned

"We love you!" I informed her "We wanna look after you."

"Thank you," she replied, placing her hand on top of mine "but I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

"Doesn't stop us loving you and wanting to look after you." I admitted

She smiled at me weakly and pressed her lips to mine…

"What're you doing?" I questioned, pulling away quickly

**Yes, Roxy, what are you doing?! I'm very surprised this hasn't happened in the show…**


	40. Chapter 40

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Charlie, I'm…" she proclaimed

"Save it!" I scoffed, shaking my head at her before walking out of the room

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie walked into our bedroom and shut the door behind him, leaning against it, his eyes closed…

"Hey…" I whispered, bringing him out of his trance as I ran my hands across his chest "What's up? It's not your Dad, is it?"

He shook his head… "I don't know what to do."

"What to do about what?" I questioned "Charlie, talk to me, you're scaring me."

"I need some air. I feel sick…" he admitted, hurrying out of the room and down the stairs, the door slamming shut behind him

Sighing heavily, I was about to follow after him but CJ started to whimper. Turning back, I picked him up as he began to cry and cradled him to my chest…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Shot of vodka please, Mick." I informed him as I lay a £20 down on the bar "And keep them coming."

"What's the matter?" he questioned

"Nothing." I replied, downing the first shot, wincing as it burned the back of my throat "Nothing at all."

"Have you and the Mrs had a falling out?" he asked

"You could say that." I informed him

"Well if I've learnt anything, it's that you don't go to bed on an argument." he admitted "Stop drinking your problems away and go home and fix it with that brilliant Mrs of yours."

"You know what, you're right!" I proclaimed "Thanks, Mick. And here, keep that, call it a thanks for the advice."

RONNIE'S POV:

"Rox?" I called as I walked into the kitchen "Roxy?"

"Ron…" she proclaimed

"What're you doing out there? Come inside, it's freezing!" I sighed

"I will in a minute." she informed me

"No, come in now," I replied, moving over to her, pulling her in "Roxy, you gave up!"

"Well sometimes when I'm stressed I have one," she admitted "not a crime, is it?"

The front door opened as I was about to reply. Turning my head, I saw Charlie walk in… "This isn't over!"

Making my way out of the room, I walked down the hallway to him… "Hey."

"Hey," he mirrored "sorry for running out like that."

"It's fine," I replied "are you gonna tell me what it was all about though?"

He nodded his head… "You're not gonna like it though."

CHARLIE'S POV:

"I was comforting Rox, telling her how much we loved her and cared about her and…" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"And what, Charlie?" Ronnie inquired

"She kissed me." I informed her

"Did you reciprocate?" she questioned

"How can you ask me that? No, of course I didn't!" I proclaimed

"She does this all the time!" she sighed, running her hands through her hair as she stood up "If she's not happy, she can't bear me being happy. I'm gonna kill her!"

"Ron, no!" I replied as she made her way out of the living room

RONNIE'S POV:

"Ron, I've got something to tell you." she informed me as Charlie and I walked into the kitchen

"I know." I replied "Why do you do it? Can you not bear me being happy?"

"It was a stupid mistake and if I could take it back, I would." she admitted

"Funny that, you said the same thing when you slept with Jack!" I informed her

"Ron, I really am," she replied "it was a mistake. Charlie was comforting me and I misread the signals. I've had too much to drink. It wouldn't have happened if I was sober."

"Can you go?" I questioned

"Go where?" she inquired

"Anywhere, just out of my sight." I informed her "I don't want to look at you right now."

"You don't mean that, Ron…" she admitted

"I do." I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat "It's something when you kiss my boyfriends, but my husband? The father of my child? That's something completely different!"

"I'm so, so sorry!" she proclaimed

CHARLIE'S POV:

Roxy left the room and we heard the front door shut behind her a few moments later. Placing my hands on Ronnie's shoulders, I sighed with relief as one of her hands came up to meet mine, her fingers entwining with mine…

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I pressed my lips against her neck

"It wasn't you who was in the wrong." she replied

"I was, well partly. If I hadn't of said all that stuff about loving her and wanting to look after her, she wouldn't have done it." I informed her

"Roxy knew what she was doing, Charlie. It's her fault." she admitted

"So what happens now?" I inquired

She shrugged her shoulders in reply… "I don't know."

**What does happen now?**


	41. Chapter 41

RONNIE'S POV:

I made my way out of the Minute Mart that morning and turned to make my way back across the Square to the house when I heard Roxy call my name…

"Ron, please, I just need to explain." she admitted

"How can you explain kissing my husband?" I questioned

"It was a stupid, stupid mistake." she informed me "One that'll never happen again. How's Amy?"

"Fine," I replied "Charlie's with her and CJ sorting their breakfast, so I'd better get back."

"Can I take her to school?" she asked

"She's your daughter, it's your responsibility." I informed her

"I didn't want to just turn up," she admitted "Ron, please, forgive me."

"I've gotta go," I replied "I'll see you later."

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way out of the kitchen with CJ in my arms as the front door shut, seeing Ronnie stood against it… "Hey."

"Hey," she mirrored "I've just seen Roxy."

"And?" I questioned

"She wants me to forgive her," she informed me "and wants to take Amy to school."

"Do you want to forgive her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Of course I do, she's my sister." she replied "But I need to think whether I can or not."

"Phil called while you were out too. I didn't show up so the plan's off." I admitted

Ronnie sighed and ran her hands over her face… "I'll talk to him."

I smiled at her warmly… "I'm gonna go and get this one dressed."

"Okay." she replied

RONNIE'S POV:

I made my way over to Phil's and knocked on the door, him opening it a couple of minutes later…

"Charlie filled you in then?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "It was mine and Roxy's fault he didn't make it."

"That doesn't change anything. The plan's off." he informed me

"Phil, please," I begged "Charlie needs and wants rid of his Dad and so do you and I."

"Then you find a way of getting rid of him, for good." he replied "See yourself out."

Sighing heavily, I tipped my head back and made my way out of the house again…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Charlie," Roxy's voice called as I walked through the market "Charlie, don't pretend you can't hear me!"

"What, Roxy?" I inquired

"Has Ronnie said anything about me?" she asked

"She said she needs to think whether she can forgive you or not." I informed her

"There was two of us there, not just me." she proclaimed

"But you kissed me, I pushed you away." I replied

"Charlie, please, can you just tell her I'm sorry and that I love her?" she inquired

I sighed and nodded my head… "Okay."

"Thank you." she replied

**Phil has called the plan off – oh dear, and do you think Ronnie can forgive Roxy?**


	42. Chapter 42

CHARLIE'S POV:

I opened the front door to Grandma later that morning, a police officer standing behind her, her face as white as a sheet…

"Grandma, are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"Can we come in please, Mr. Cotton?" the police officer questioned

I nodded my head and took Grandma's hand in mine, leading her into the house… "How can I help you?"

"It's Nick…" she whispered

"What?" I inquired

"I'm afraid we have some bad news, Mr. Cotton…" the police officer admitted as he shut the front door behind him "It's regarding your father, Nicholas Cotton."

"What about him?" I inquired

"He was found dead early this morning," he informed me "he'd been shot."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Right. Grandma, let's get you through here, shall we?"

Escorting her into the living room, I sat her down on the sofa and ran my hands over my face…

"Are you okay, Mr. Cotton?" the police officer asked

"It's just a shock." I admitted

"Understandably so." he replied

RONNIE'S POV:

"Charlie, I've brought us some dinner." I called into the house as I walked in the front door

"Hey," he greeted me "Grandma Dot's here."

"How come?" I questioned as I shut the front door behind me

"We've had bad news…" he informed me

"Is it about Roxy?" I asked worriedly

"No," he replied "she's fine. It's my Dad. He was found dead this morning, he'd been shot."

"Oh my God!" I proclaimed, gasping "Charlie, I'm sorry."

"I wanted him dead…" he sighed

"How's Dot?" I asked

"Quiet," he informed me "she won't talk."

I moved over to him and wound my arms around him, resting the side of my head on his chest… "It's gonna be okay."

"I better go and get him…" he admitted as CJ began to cry

"I'll go," I informed him "you stay with Dot. I'll be back in a minute."

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Hi, Dot," Ronnie greeted her as she walked into the living room, cradling CJ in her arms "your great grandson wants to say hello..."

"He's beautiful, Ronnie." she informed her "He's got Charlie's eyes. Nick would've loved him."

"Grandma, you can't keep beating yourself up." I sighed

"What else am I supposed to do, Charlie?" she questioned "I abandoned him when he needed me most. His death is my fault."

"Why do you say that, Dot?" Ronnie inquired

"He needed money, and I said no." she admitted

She glanced at me and I swallowed a lump in my throat… "How about we get you home, Grandma?"

"Okay." she replied

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie arrived back half-an-hour later. Walking out of the living room, he was leant against the front door…

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I questioned

"I don't know…" he admitted

"Could Phil have done this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't know…" he sighed "Maybe, yeah."

"Shouldn't you tell the police then?" I asked

"You'd be okay with me dobbing your cousin in to the police?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "I know you wanted him gone but he was still your Dad, Charlie. If this was Phil then he lied to you. He told you that the plan was off and knowing Phil, he probably went ahead with it anyway."

"So you think I should?" he questioned

"It's ultimately up to you," I informed him "but I would if I were you."

"Grandma's devastated…" he sighed

"All the more reason to help catch whoever did this." I replied

"Do you really think Phil could've done it?" he asked

"I honestly don't know, Charlie." I admitted, smiling at him sympathetically "But if he did, can you really handle him walking the streets?"

**That's the question – can Charlie handle it? **


	43. Chapter 43

RONNIE'S POV:

"I'm gonna go to the police…" Charlie informed me "I'm gonna go now, before I lose my bottle."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I questioned

"Who's gonna look after CJ?" he inquired

"I suppose I could ask Roxy?" I suggested "I wanna be there for you…"

"Do you want to ask Roxy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"She is his Auntie, and she dotes on him," I replied "I know she and I aren't on the best of terms right now, but it shouldn't stop her seeing her nephew."

CHARLIE'S POV:

I opened the front door to Roxy ten minutes later and she stepped inside, Ronnie making her way downstairs, grabbing her coat from the hook as she did…

"He's just gone down," she informed her "he's had a bottle and has been changed so he shouldn't be any trouble. We won't be too long."

"Okay." Roxy replied

Smiling at her weakly, Ronnie and I made our way out of the house and shut the front door behind us…

RONNIE'S POV:

"Yes, how can I help?" an officer behind the reception desk asked as we reached it

"I'm here to speak to someone involved in the Nick Cotton murder case," he informed him "I think I know who did it."

"I'll be back in a minute." the officer replied

A couple of minutes later, a woman made her way out of the reception area and over to us…

"Hi, I'm DS Chapman, I'm in charge of the Nick Cotton case," she informed us "my colleague tells me you have an idea who may have done it?"

Charlie nodded his head… "I'm here to make a statement."

"Okay, follow me." she replied

CHARLIE'S POV:

"I went to Phil for help," I admitted "I wanted my Dad out of my life for good. I couldn't risk him being around, not with my wife and my son. I wanted to protect them, so I went to him and asked him for help, and he said the only way we'd be safe is to get rid of him for good. We were all set to go through with it and then something came up and I didn't show on the night that we had it planned, and then the next day Phil came to me and told me the plan was off because I hadn't shown. The next thing I know, I'm being told he's dead…"

"You were conspiring with Mr. Mitchell to kill your own father, correct?" DS Chapman asked

I nodded my head… "Yes. But you have to understand why. He was an awful man."

"We know all about Mr. Cotton," she informed me "we know about his criminal past and his dodgy past, and we're not surprised people wanted him dead, but I just never thought his own son would be one of those people…"

"Neither did I," I replied "but I'd had enough. My wife and my son, they're everything to me, I'd do anything to keep them safe."

"Very commendable, Mr. Cotton…" she admitted

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie walked out of the interview room and made his way over to me, smiling at me warmly as he reached me…

"Can we go?" I questioned

He nodded his head and pressed his lips against my forehead…

Arriving back in the Square fifteen minutes later, we arrived back at the house, Roxy making her way down the stairs…

"CJ's fine," she informed me as Charlie shut the door behind us "I best be off…"

"Rox, wait," I proclaimed as she moved into the living room for her coat "I think we should talk."

"Okay." she replied

Making my way down the hallway to the kitchen, I shut the door behind her and turned to her… "Why did you do it?"

"Charlie was being so kind to me," she admitted "and it just happened. It was a moment of madness and I wish it had never happened because I know how much you two love each other."

"And it'll never happen again?" I questioned

"No, never, I promise." she assured me

I nodded my head… "You better go and get Amy from school then, hadn't you? And then we'll order a takeaway."

"Are you sure, Ron?" she asked

"Yes, go." I replied

Smiling at me warmly, she moved over to me and hugged me… "I'm sorry."

"I know." I informed her

CHARLIE'S POV:

Roxy left the house, shutting the front door behind her a few minutes later. Making my way out of the living room, I walked down the hallway to the kitchen, finding Ronnie beginning to make a cup of tea…

"She had a huge smile on her face…" I informed her as I wrapped my arms around her waist "Have the two of you made up?"

She nodded her head… "Your Dad's death has made me see life's too short to hold a grudge."

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips against hers… "I'm gonna go and see how Grandma is."

"Okay," she replied "why don't you invite her over for tea? We're having a takeaway."

"Have I told I love you, Ronnie Mitchell?" I inquired

"Not today." she informed me

"Well I do, I love you." I admitted, pressing my lips against hers once again "I'll see you soon."

**Charlie has reported Phil to the police (oh dear. Could there be drama brewing?) and Ronnie and Roxy have made up…**


	44. Chapter 44

RONNIE'S POV:

"Why don't we get away for a night? Just me, you and CJ?" I suggested as I walked into the living room, seeing Charlie stood at the window, staring out onto the Square

"I need to be here for Grandma if she needs me." he informed me

"I know you love her but you need to think of yourself too," I admitted, moving over to him, winding my arms around his waist from behind "Nick was your Dad, and even though you won't admit it, you're in shock. C'mon, it's just for a night. A change of scenery will do us good."

"Maybe when the funeral's all done and dusted." he informed me "And I know Grandma's alright."

I smiled at him weakly as he turned to me… "Okay."

"Thank you, though." he replied, kissing me softly

CHARLIE'S POV:

"What is going on?" Roxy asked as an incessant banging came from outside later that evening

"I'll sort it." I assured her, glancing at Ronnie who made her way past Roxy and down the stairs

Unlocking the door, I opened it to Sharon...

"Sharon…" I greeted her, swallowing a lump in my throat "What can we do for you?"

"Phil's been arrested for Nick's murder, and thinks it's something to do with you. Why would he think that?" she questioned

"Because it is." I informed her

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Come in, I'll explain everything." I replied, stepping aside to let her in

RONNIE'S POV:

"You were planning on killing your own Dad?" Sharon inquired

Charlie nodded his head… "But then something came up on the night it was meant to happen, and then the next morning Phil told me the plan was off because I hadn't shown up. A few hours later, a police officer turns up with Grandma Dot and tells us he's dead."

"When was this?" she asked

"Beginning of the week," I informed her "Dot's devastated, Sharon, and if Phil did do it, he needs to be punished."

"I think he did…" she admitted "He said he was going out on business and didn't get back till early the next morning, and then I saw him shoving his clothes into the washing machine. He said he'd broken down and that's why he was so late back. Oh God, poor Dot! She's going to hate me."

"She won't hate you. In fact, I don't think she could hate anybody," Charlie replied "but like Ron said, if Phil did it, he needs to be punished. And so do I."

"What?" I questioned

"I was going to help him. I deserve some sort of punishment too…" he informed me

"You didn't go through with it," I replied "you don't deserve to be punished because you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I could've done if it hadn't of been for you and Rox going out." he admitted, sighing heavily "What if I had?"

"You can't beat yourself up." I informed him "You've told the police everything you know and now it's down to them, and you're not going to be punished because you didn't do a thing wrong, okay? Charlie, please, tell me you're listening to me?"

"I'm gonna go…" Sharon admitted "I'm sorry, Charlie."

He looked up and smiled at her weakly. Glancing at him, I stepped down from the breakfast bar and showed her out, shutting and locking the door behind her once again. Walking back down the hallway to the kitchen, I saw Charlie had gone…

**Where's Charlie gone, I wonder?**


	45. Chapter 45

RONNIE'S POV:

I hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs, knocking on Roxy's bedroom door before hurrying in…

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Charlie's gone," I informed her "I need you to watch CJ while I go find him."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything, yeah?" she questioned

I nodded my head and hurried back down the stairs, grabbing my coat, phone and keys before hurrying out of the front door, dialling Charlie's number as I went…

"_Hi, this is Charlie. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Charlie, it's me," I sighed "I know you're scared and feeling guilty, but don't do anything stupid, please. Call me. I love you."

CHARLIE'S POV:

I sat in the playground when I heard my phone beep in my pocket, having ignored it ring a few minutes previous. Pulling it from my pocket, I saw I had a voicemail. Listening to it, I sighed as I heard Ronnie's voice…

"I love you too…" I whispered as her message ended

"Charlie?" her voice called as I sat on the swings "Charlie?"

I saw her come into view and stood up, swallowing a lump in my throat, her eyes meeting mine. Sighing with relief, she hurried over to me and flung her arms around my neck…

"I thought you'd gone to the police," she admitted "why did you run off?"

"I had to get some air. I feel sick, Ron." I informed her "I killed my Dad."

"No you didn't," she replied, cupping my cheeks in her hands "you didn't, okay? Listen to me. You didn't kill him."

"But I could've, if you and Roxy hadn't of gone out, couldn't I?" I questioned "What sort of a man, what sort of a father, does that make me?"

"A brilliant one." she informed me "You were going to do it because you wanted to protect me and CJ, and I think there's nothing braver, or sexier, than a man wanting to protect his family."

I smiled at her weakly… "I still think I should go to the police."

"And tell them what?" she questioned "You've told them everything. If they need to ask you more questions then they'll call you in. What you need to focus on now is Dot and looking after her. I hate to say it but she doesn't have anyone now, only you. You're the one she's going to rely and depend on to get her through this, so while you're doing that, know you can lean on me, okay?"

"You're amazing, you know that?" I inquired

"Let's go home, yeah?" she suggested, holding her hand out to me

Taking it willingly, I let her lead me back to the house…

RONNIE'S POV:

I sat in the kitchen whilst Charlie showered and got organised for bed, nursing a cup of tea in my hands when I heard footsteps. Turning my head, I saw Roxy stood in the doorway…

"Hey." I greeted her

"Hey. Ron, talk to me, what's going on?" she questioned

"Nothing, nothing's going on." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"I'm not a kid anymore, you don't have to hide the truth from me," she informed me "what is it? Has Charlie done something?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "He was gonna kill Nick, with Phil's help."

"What?" she inquired "When?"

"The night you and me went to ladies night," I replied "then the next morning Phil turns up and tells him the plan's off because he didn't show, and then a couple of hours later he's given the news that Nick has been found dead. Phil has to have done it."

"Nick had a lot of enemies from what I hear…" she admitted

"I know, but you've got to admit, it looks odd, doesn't it?" I questioned

She nodded her head and sighed heavily… "Is that why Charlie bolted earlier?"

"He can't help but feel like he played a part in it all." I informed her "And in some ways he did but he didn't go through with it, so he doesn't have anything to feel guilty about. I just wish he'd realise that."

"Why don't you two take a few days away?" she suggested "I can look after CJ or you can take him with you, and I can take care of Dot too."

"I don't think Charlie would go for it…" I admitted

"Just suggest it," she replied "it'd do you both the world of good."

I smiled at her warmly… "Thanks, Rox."

**Did you guys think Charlie had headed to the police station? Will he ever stop feeling guilty even though he didn't really have a part to play in Nick's death? **


	46. Chapter 46

RONNIE'S POV:

"Roxy thinks you and me should get away for a few days," I informed Charlie as I settled CJ once again "and I agree. A few days to ourselves, without everyone, it'd do us good."

"What about CJ? And Grandma?" he questioned

"Roxy's willing to look after them both." I admitted "C'mon, Charlie, just consider it, a few days away would do us good and we could come back feeling refreshed and with our batteries re-charged."

"Okay." he replied

"Is that a yes?" I inquired

He nodded his head, smiling at me weakly…

"Great, I'll book something in the morning then."

CHARLIE'S POV:

The next morning I made my way downstairs, seeing Ronnie busy on her laptop. Making my way into the kitchen, I rested my chin on her shoulder as I looked at what she was doing…

"I thought when you meant get away for a few days, somewhere remote and out of reach…" I admitted "Not a fancy hotel in Norwich."

"You know I don't do remote and out of reach." she informed me "And I was thinking we could make it an early Valentines Day treat for us both, seeing as though it's coming up?"

"I like your thinking." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"You do?" she questioned

"Yeah." I informed her "I think this will do us the world of good."

"Me too." she replied, pressing her lips against mine "I'm gonna go and pack."

RONNIE'S POV:

4 hours later, Charlie and I arrived at St Giles House hotel. Climbing out of the car, we grabbed our cases from the boot and headed inside, checking in and being shown to our suite…

"I think we're gonna have a fun 3 days…" I admitted as I looked around the room

"Yeah, me too." Charlie replied "I feel better already."

"You do?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to him

He nodded his head… "It feels good to be away from all the drama and the stress."

I smiled at him warmly and wound my arms around his neck, feeling his slide around my waist… "It does. Now why don't I go and run us a bath?"

"Sounds good." he replied, pressing his lips against mine

**What will the rest of Charlie and Ronnie's early Valentines Day weekend away hold in store for them?**


	47. Chapter 47

RONNIE'S POV:

I made my way into mine and Charlie's hotel room after having a massage and a facial, and flopped onto the bed next to him as I shut the door behind me…

"I am so relaxed!" I informed him as he moved from where he'd been sat resting against the headboard, his body moving to a lying position, turning to me

"You look it…" he replied "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did," I admitted "but I would've much preferred it if it had of been you giving me the massage."

"Really?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "You know what they say; you can never have too many massages in a day…"

"Who says that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Me," I informed him "a woman who's trying to persuade her husband to give her a massage."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine… "Turn over then."

Reciprocating his warm smile, I stood up and dropped my robe and climbed back onto the bed, laying face down, burying my head into the pillow as I felt Charlie unclip my bra, his fingertips ghosting down my spine, his lips pressing kisses to my skin a second later…

"Mm…" I moaned appreciatively "I'm guessing this isn't going to be any normal massage?"

"You guessed right…" he replied as he moved to straddle me, the feel of his manhood resting against my lower back excruciating

CHARLIE'S POV:

I'd massaged Ronnie for half-an-hour. Stopping my hand's movements, I lowered my head to the skin of her back, trailing a line of kisses from the nape of her neck down to the middle of her back and back up again, smiling against her skin as I heard her moan...

"Charlie…" she whispered "That feels good."

Moving off of her, I turned her over and pressed my lips against hers, engaging in a long, lazy kiss before pulling apart, her hands reaching out for my tightening jeans, her hand slipping into my boxers, taking a hold of me…

"As much as I love our son, I'm so glad he's not with us right now…" I admitted

"Me too." she replied as she pressed her lips against mine again "Because I get to do this."

Smiling at her warmly as she straddled me, I pulled my t-shirt off and threw it to the floor, deciding to do what she was doing to me to her. Placing the palm of my hand flat on her…

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie slid into me and his hands entwined with mine either side of my head, a moan escaping my lips just as he captured mine with his own. Pulling almost all the way out, he pushed back into me again and I gasped, feeling the tell-tale sign begin to appear in the pit of my stomach already. Continuing his leisurely, unhurried movements, I tightened my legs around his waist, knowing the feeling was close to exploding as it travelled from the tips of my toes and with one final movement, I came around him, gasping as I tried to catch my breath, Charlie following quickly after me, falling on top of me, my hand reaching out and winding around his neck, my fingers running through his hair…

"You're quiet…" I admitted after a few minutes silence

"I'm fine if that's what you're wondering," he assured me "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"What about?" I questioned

"What things are gonna be like when we get back to the Square," he admitted "what if Phil's out on bail? He's gonna go ballistic!"

"It'll be fine. I can handle Phil." I informed him

"But you shouldn't have to," he replied as he moved off of me, his length slipping from me, my body immediately missing the contact "this isn't your mess, it's mine. I should be the one to clear it up."

"We're married, Charlie. I'm Ronnie Cotton now, so whatever battles you face, I face too. Got it?" I inquired

He nodded his head as he turned to me… "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Lucky for you, you won't have to find out." I informed him

"Good," he replied "now how about we get cleaned up and go downstairs for dinner?"

"I'd like that." I admitted

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine as he climbed out of bed, me doing the same…

**Charlie seems to be doing okay – is it all just an act though?**


	48. Chapter 48

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie and I pulled up outside the house two days later. As he switched the engine off, I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to him…

"It's gonna be okay." he informed me

"Is it?" he questioned

I nodded my head and entwined my hand with his… "C'mon, let's get inside."

We climbed out of the car and moved to the boot, grabbing our things from it when we heard Phil's voice…

"Oi, Cotton, I want a word with you!" he proclaimed as he marched across to us

"What do you want, Phil?" I questioned

"This is nothing to do with you," he informed me "this is between me and him."

"That him, is my husband," I replied "so it's got something to do with me."

"Fine, I wanna know why he grassed me up to the police," he admitted "for something I didn't do. Didn't know that, did you?"

"I did, actually," I informed him "and I was the one who suggested he go to the police, actually."

"You? But we're family, does that not mean anything to you?" he questioned

"You wanna talk about family?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "How about we talk about the money you stole from Roxy that Archie left her?"

"You'll be seeing me…" he informed us as he turned on his heel and walked away

"You okay?" I inquired, taking Charlie's hand in mine

He nodded his head. Making our way up the path, we walked into the house, the place looking as if a bomb had gone off…

"Roxy!" I called as Charlie shut the door behind us "Roxy, what's happened?"

"Looking after two kids and an elderly lady is harder than I thought…" she admitted

"Why didn't you call us?" I questioned "We would've come back sooner if we'd known you'd been in this state."

"I didn't wanna disturb you as you needed the break," she informed me "now Amy's at school and CJ's down for a nap, I'll start tidying up."

"Why don't you go and get us some bacon sandwiches from the caf?" I suggested "And Charlie and I will start the clean-up?"

"You sure?" she asked

I nodded my head, watching her as she grabbed her coat and made her way out of the front door…

"So much for home sweet home, eh?" I inquired

CHARLIE'S POV:

Two hours later, Ronnie and I collapsed onto the sofa after cleaning up, Roxy having gone to collect Amy from school when CJ started to cry. Sighing heavily, I climbed from the sofa and made my way upstairs to him…

"Hey, buddy," I greeted him "how's my favourite little guy?"

Taking him in my arms, I made my way downstairs with him, snuggling him into me as I sat back down next to Ronnie who'd switched the TV on…

"Why don't you invite Dot over for dinner tomorrow night?" she suggested

"Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded her head… "She could do with the company."

"Thank you." I replied

**Phil has been released, and isn't happy with Charlie or Ronnie, but she has ammunition of her own to use against him. Let the battle commence?**


	49. Chapter 49

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Here we go…" I proclaimed as I walked back into the living room with a tray "Ron, can I have a word?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied "help yourself, Dot."

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie and I walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind us…

"What's wrong?" I questioned

"Why did you lie to my Grandma?" he asked

"I didn't…" I replied "What're you talking about?"

"Why did you tell her I had nothing to do with Dad's death when I did?" he inquired

"You didn't have anything to do with it, Charlie," I sighed "you need to stop beating yourself up!"

"But I did have something to do with it though, didn't I?" he asked "I was planning on killing him, my own Dad. What sort of a sick man does that make me?"

"It doesn't make you sick," I informed him "it makes you brave."

"How do you figure that one?" he questioned

"Just believe me," I begged "because that's what I think. If the police thought you were guilty, they would've come knocking by now. You've given them all the information you can, so just try and get on with things. C'mon, let's get back to Dot."

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Everything okay, Charlie?" Grandma asked as I walked back into the living room with Ronnie "You look white as a sheet…"

"I'm fine, Grandma," I assured her "I think I might have a bit of a cold, nothing too sinister though."

"You will be alright for my meeting with the reverend tomorrow, won't you?" she inquired "I need you there with me, Charlie."

"I wouldn't miss it." I informed her "I'll be there."

She smiled at me warmly… "How're you, Ronnie?"

"Okay, thanks, Dot," she replied "how're you?"

"Exhausted," she admitted "I haven't been able to sleep since it happened."

"Why didn't you say something sooner, Grandma?" I questioned

"I didn't want to bother you. You've got enough on your plate." she explained "I'll be fine."

"Maybe so, but I think we should get you to the doctors to get you something to help you sleep," I admitted "I'll go and call the doctor now, see if he can fit you in."

"No, I don't want no drugs!" she proclaimed

"Dot, you need to sleep." Ronnie replied "You need something if it's not coming naturally."

"But Nick pumped so much poison into him and look what happened," she sighed "I want to live out the rest of my days gracefully, not dosed up to the eyeballs on drugs because I can't sleep."

"He'll give you a prescription, Grandma," I informed her "and if they help, he'll stop them."

"And what if they don't help?" she questioned "What then?"

"Then he'll try you on something else. You need some sort of sleeping tablet," I replied "and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie returned almost two hours later, leaning his head back against the now shut front door, sighing heavily as he did so…

"Hey," I greeted him "how did it go?"

"Okay," he informed me "she finally agreed to take a course of sleeping tablets."

"Good," I replied "and how're you?"

"Fine," he admitted as he took his coat off "well not fine, but y'know."

"Why don't we go and have a bath?" I suggested

"We?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "Rox has taken CJ with her to pick Amy up from school, and then they're off to the park."

He smiled at me warmly and nodded his head. Holding my hand out to him, he took it and I led him up the stairs and into the bathroom…

**Poor Charlie, and poor Dot too… **


	50. Chapter 50

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ronnie and I made our way to Grandma's the next morning, her having called to tell us the funeral director was coming over. Unlocking the door, I made my way in, Ronnie shutting the door behind us…

"Grandma, we're here." I called into the house as we hung our coats up

"Take your shoes off," she proclaimed "I want this place spotless."

"Why?" I questioned

"I don't want the funeral director thinking I don't clean my house," she admitted "so shoes off. I've not long since washed the floor."

Ronnie and I glanced at each other and took our shoes off, Fatboy making his way down the stairs…

"Hey," he greeted us "Charlie, man, sorry about your Dad."

"It's fine. I'm glad you're here with my Grandma." I informed him

He smiled at me… "She's Mrs. B; I wouldn't leave her when she needs me."

"Thanks." I replied "How long has she been like this?"

"You mean on her cleaning mission?" he questioned "Since 5:30am. I'm surprised you didn't hear her vacuuming."

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "Can you go and sit her down if you can? I'll put the kettle on."

He nodded his head and placed his hand on my shoulder before heading into the kitchen, leading Grandma out a minute later and into the living room. Making my way down to the kitchen, I switched the kettle on and leant against the worktop…

"Hey, she'll be okay." Ronnie assured me

"Will she?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "You, me and Fats, we'll get her through this."

"I hope so." I admitted "I really do."

"That'll be the funeral director," Ronnie replied as the doorbell rang "I'll get it and show him through to Dot."

"Okay, thanks. Can you let me know if he wants a drink too?" I inquired

She nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen…

RONNIE'S POV:

"Hi, I'm Jeremy, I'm here on behalf of Mr. Coker," he informed me as I opened the front door to him "he sends his condolences and will be back with us soon but he's coming down with a nasty bout of flu. I'm here to see Mrs. Branning?"

"She's just through there," I replied as he stepped inside "I'll explain the situation to her if you'd like to go through."

Opening the living room door, Dot and Fatboy turned their heads and Dot stood…

"You're not Mr. Coker…" she proclaimed

"Dot, it's okay." I assured her "Les is ill and this is Jeremy, he's just filling in until he's better."

"I want Mr. Coker to organise my son's funeral, not some stranger!" she informed me

"Mrs. B," Fatboy sighed "why don't we just sit down and see what Jeremy has to say?"

"No!" she proclaimed "Mr. Coker can come when he's better. I want him to organise the funeral."

"As you wish, Mrs. Branning. I'm very sorry for your loss." Jeremy replied

I showed Jeremy out and shut the front door behind him, turning as Charlie walked out of the kitchen…

"I heard Grandma shouting, what's happened?" he questioned

"She didn't want the guy Les sent to organise the funeral, she wants Les himself." I informed him

"And where is Les?" he asked

"Come down with a nasty bout of flu so I'm told." I replied "She said she'll wait until Les is better but she wants him to organise the funeral."

"Right…" he sighed, running his hands over his face "Okay. Then that's what we'll do."

"Are you sure?" I asked

He nodded his head… "If it's what Grandma wants, then yeah."

"Okay." I replied

**Dot's not coping, is she? And neither is Charlie… **


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 is going to be late, I'm sorry. It'll be up sometime later today, but I'm just not sure when as I haven't finished editing it yet and I'm busy this morning. Sorry once again, but rest assured, it'll be up sometime.


	52. Chapter 52

RONNIE'S POV:

"How's Dot?" I asked as Charlie walked into the living room where I was rocking CJ to sleep

"Emotional and exhausted," he informed me "but Les has been round, so funeral arrangements have started to come together."

"What happened to him being sick?" I asked

"I think Jeremy told him what happened the other day," he admitted "so at least that's something. I think all Grandma wants to do is lay Dad to rest."

"It's understandable," I replied "he's at peace now, she doesn't want him sitting in a freezer, she wants to be able to give him a goodbye."

"One that he doesn't deserve…" he sighed

I placed CJ down in his Moses basket and moved over to Charlie… "Imagine if CJ was in your Dad's position, would you be saying the same thing then?"

"Don't," he begged "CJ's not going to get into anything like that."

"Do you think Dot expected Nick to?" I questioned "She brought him up well from what I hear, and look how he turned out. It's not anything that Dot did. Nick wanted to ruin his life, and Dot could only stand by while he did. She was powerless. That could be us one day…"

"I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen." he informed me

"How?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "You can't stop it happening, Charlie. If it's going to, it's going to."

"Can we not talk about it anymore?" he questioned "We should get a babysitter. Go out and treat ourselves…"

"Should we now?" I asked

He nodded his head… "What do you say?"

"I'll see if Rox will look after him." I informed him

Smiling at me warmly, he pressed his lips against mine…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ronnie made her way down the stairs that evening as I pulled on my coat. Turning to her, I smiled at her warmly as she reached me…

"You look amazing." I informed her

"Thank you." she replied

After saying goodbye to Roxy, we made our way out of the house…

RONNIE'S POV:

Our meals had just arrived when Charlie's phone started to ring. Pulling it from his coat pocket, he looked up at me…

"It's Fats." he informed me

"Answer it." I replied

"Hi, Fats." he greeted him as he answered "What? Is she okay? Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can. Okay, thanks, bye."

"What's wrong?" I asked as he hung up the phone

"Grandma fainted. He's called an ambulance to be on the safe side. They're taking her in." he admitted

"You get the car started and I'll pay the bill." I informed him

Kissing me quickly, he hurried out of the restaurant and I made my way to pay…

"Was there something wrong with your meals, Madam?" the waitress asked

"We've been called away to an emergency I'm afraid." I informed her as I handed her my card

"I'm sorry," she replied as I popped my pin into the machine "I hope everything's okay."

"So do I." I admitted as she took my card from the machine and handed it back to me "Have a good night."

I hurried out of the restaurant and into the car, Charlie driving off to Walford General…

**Is Dot going to be okay? Why has she fainted?**


	53. Chapter 53

CHARLIE'S POV:

I hurried into the hospital, seeing Fatboy pacing the floor. Turning back, I saw Ronnie following behind me, and as she reached me, we made our way over to him…

"Fats…" I greeted him "How is she? Where is she?"

"She woke up in the ambulance, so they've taken her for some tests." he informed me

"What sort of tests?" I questioned

"I don't know, man," he replied "they just told me someone would update me as soon as they could."

I ran my hands over my face and through my hair… "Has she been eating?"

"As far as I know, yeah," he informed me "do you think it could be the stress?"

"It could be anything." Ronnie admitted "Let's just sit down and wait until someone comes to see us."

RONNIE'S POV:

"Family of Dorothy Branning?" a voice asked a couple of hours later

Glancing at Charlie whose head was resting on my shoulder, I gently shook him awake…

"What?" he questioned

"Someone's here to talk to us about Dot." I informed him

"How is she?" he inquired

"Okay," the doctor replied "she collapsed due to exhaustion. Has she not been sleeping?"

"She should've been," Charlie admitted "I took her to the doctors; he put her on a course of sleeping tablets."

"Well from what we can tell, it looks as though she hasn't been taking them." the doctor informed us "Why hasn't she been sleeping?"

"Her son, my Dad, died just over a week ago," Charlie explained "it's hit her hard."

"I'm sorry for your loss," she replied "maybe you should suggest she speaks to somebody?"

"Does she seem like the type of person who'd speak to somebody?" Charlie asked

"It'd be worth a shot," she admitted "and until her SATS return to normal, we're going to keep her in."

"So what do we do now then?" I questioned

"Go home," she replied "we're going to get her something to eat and something to drink, and the rest is up to her."

"I'd like to stay…" Charlie admitted "If that's okay?"

"You can if you want, but I'd advise going home and getting a good night's sleep." she informed him

"I'll stay." he replied

"Then I will too." I admitted

"Me too." Fatboy proclaimed

The doctor nodded her head… "The relative's room is just down the corridor, and if you're hungry, you'll want to hurry up and get to the canteen, it'll be closing soon."

"Thank you." I replied as she walked away

**So Dot's going to be okay, wahoo! And how nice that Charlie, Ronnie and Fatboy are staying with her?**


	54. Chapter 54

CHARLIE'S POV:

Two days later, Grandma was discharged from hospital. Moving around to the passenger side of my car as I switched off the engine as we pulled up outside the house, I opened the door for her and helped her step out, taking my hand in hers…

"I'm not an invalid, Charlie." she sighed

"I know you're not," I replied "but you heard what the doctor said. You need to rest."

"And I will, but I can get out of a car on my own." she informed me "Hadn't you better be getting back to Ronnie and that beautiful little boy of yours?"

"I can spare a few minutes to get you in and settled." I assured her "C'mon, let's go."

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie made his way into the house and hung his coat up and threw his keys into the bowl. Smiling at him warmly, I handed him a beer…

"I need this!" he admitted "Hey."

"Hey," I mirrored, smiling against his lips as he pressed them against mine "how is she?"

"Sleeping," he replied "Fats is gonna look after her."

"I'm glad she's got him…" I admitted "He's so good to her."

"She's like the Mum slash Grandma he never had," he informed me "he adores her."

"Well it's good that she has him then. Can I get you something to eat?" I inquired

"I'm gonna go and shower first," he replied "and then I'll eat."

CHARLIE'S POV:

I was in bed waiting for Ronnie later that evening when CJ began to whimper. Moving from the bed, I made my way over to his cot and pulled his blanket over him again as he'd kicked it off…

"I love you, little man." I informed him "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned, seeing Ronnie stood in the doorway…

"That was lovely." she admitted, smiling at me warmly

"Thanks." I replied "Listen, I've been thinking…"

"What about?" she asked as she shut the door behind her and climbed into bed

"We should christen CJ," I informed her "it'd give Grandma something good to focus on."

"Should we do it before or after we bury your Dad?" she questioned

"Before, it'll take her mind off it." I replied "And I want to do it as soon as possible."

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head… "Okay. We'll start planning it tomorrow."

Pressing my lips against hers as she moved to lay down, I reached over onto her side to switch the bedside light off, looking down at her as I felt her hand begin to play with the bottom of my t-shirt…

"What're you doing, Veronica?" I questioned

"I'm not tired yet…" she admitted

"You're not?" I asked "That's too bad."

"I know." she replied "So I was wondering if you had any ideas as to how I could tire myself out?"

"I've got a few…" I admitted

"Care to enlighten me then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Gladly." I replied, lowering my body to hers, my lips capturing hers

**Ronnie and Charlie are getting CJ christened…**


	55. Chapter 55

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie and I made our way over to The Vic the next morning, making our way in, Mick greeting us on arrival…

"Yes, what can I get you?" he questioned

"We're here to talk to you, actually." Charlie informed me

"What about?" he asked

"We're christening CJ, and we want to have a reception here." I explained "Would that be okay?"

"Depends what date you're after…" he admitted, pulling the events book from behind the bar

"We've booked the church for the 17th March." I informed him

Looking through the book for a couple of minutes, he looked up at us… "We're available."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thanks, Mick."

"You're welcome." he replied

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Time to tell Grandma the news…" I admitted as Ronnie and I walked back across the Square

Unlocking the door, we made our way in and hung our coats up, making our way through to the kitchen where we heard Grandma and Fatboy talking…

"Morning!" I greeted Grandma, kissing her cheek

"You're chirpy…" she admitted "What's going on?"

"We've got something to tell you." I informed her

"You're not pregnant again, are you, Ronnie?" she questioned

"No," Ronnie replied, chuckling lightly "but we're having CJ christened on the 17th March."

"Oh, how lovely!" she proclaimed

"And we'd like it if you would do a reading," I admitted "would you be up to that?"

"Of course I would." she replied "Oh, Charlie, this is brilliant."

I smiled at her warmly as she stood and hugged both Ronnie and I…

**Dot's taken the news of the christening well, but will all go well on the day?**


	56. Chapter 56

RONNIE'S POV:

"Godparents!" I proclaimed later that evening as Charlie, Roxy and I sat watching TV

"What?" he questioned as I sat up

"Godparents, we need godparents for CJ." I informed him "We're having him christened and we've not even chosen godparents for him…"

"There's plenty of time." he replied

"You say that now, but the christening's going to be here before we know it and what do you know, we won't have godparents." I sighed "We need to choose them now. Have them locked in."

"Okay, Fats." he informed me

"Good choice." I replied, smiling at him warmly "Rox?"

"What?" she questioned

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have as CJ's godmother…" I informed her

"But I'm his Auntie, isn't that a bit weird?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't think so." I replied "So, what do you say?"

"Okay, I'll do it." she informed me "As long as you're sure?"

"I'm sure." I assured her "That's settled."

I smiled at Charlie warmly as I leant back in his embrace, our focus going back to the TV…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way into Grandma's the next morning, shutting the door behind me, seeing Fatboy walking down the stairs as I hung my coat up…

"Fats, can I have a word?" I questioned

"Yeah, course, brother," he replied "what's up?"

"Nothing," I informed him "I just wanted to ask you something…"

"Okay, shoot. What is it?" he inquired

"What would you say if I asked you to be CJ's godfather?" I asked

"For real?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "You're brilliant with him, and you're an amazing support to Grandma. Ronnie and I can't think of anyone we'd rather have, and I know Grandma will be thrilled too!"

"Grandma will be thrilled with what?" she asked as she walked into the hallway

"C-man and Ronnie have asked me to be CJ's godfather, Mrs. B." Fatboy informed her

"Arthur, that's wonderful!" she proclaimed

He smiled at her warmly and kissed her cheek, and then moved to me and hugged me…

"Thanks, man." he replied "I'm gonna be the best godfather ever!"

"No doubt about it." I informed him, patting his shoulder as we pulled apart

RONNIE'S POV:

"How did Fats take the news then?" I questioned as Charlie and I cleaned up after dinner

"Really well," he replied "he's ecstatic, as is Grandma."

"Good, that's what we wanted." I informed him "Now we can start focusing on what really matters…"

"And what's that exactly?" he asked

"Us, you, me and CJ," I replied "our little family. Focusing on the future."

He smiled at me warmly and nodded his head in agreement… "I can't think of anything better."

**Godparents have been chosen – do you think Ronnie and Charlie have made the right decision? And how will the christening go?**


	57. Chapter 57

RONNIE'S POV:

The day of CJ's christening came around quickly and I finished dressing him as Charlie walked into the room. Taking him into my arms, I turned around and smiled warmly at him…

"Well, Daddy, how do I look?" I questioned

"Very dapper," he proclaimed "present from Peggy?"

"How did you guess?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Pure luck." he informed me, smiling at me warmly "And you look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you." I replied, reciprocating his warm smile "I feel gross though…"

"Why?" he asked

"Why do you think?" I inquired "I'm breastfeeding, and I feel fat and frumpy because I've not done enough to lose the baby weight I gained."

"You look perfect to me." he informed me

"You have to say that, you're my husband." I replied "But thank you."

"I'd say it anyway." he admitted "Are you almost ready to go? Grandma Dot and Fatboy are downstairs."

I nodded my head and threw a few more things into CJ's bag, throwing it over my shoulder as I handed CJ to Charlie. Following him out of the room, we made our way down the stairs…

"There's my gorgeous great grandson," Dot proclaimed as we walked into the living room "can I hold him please, Charlie?"

"Course." he replied, handing CJ to her "Oh, aren't you a little treasure? Yes you are, yes you are!"

CHARLIE'S POV:

The christening was over and we'd not long been in The Vic when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I was greeted by an unfamiliar man…

"Can I help you?" I asked

"I'm hoping so. Charlie Cotton?" he inquired

"Yeah, who's asking?" I questioned

"DS Turner, Walford CID. We have a warrant to search your car." he informed me

"Warrant, what for?" I inquired

"All we need is for you to unlock the vehicle so we can start our search…" he admitted "So, can you?"

RONNIE'S POV:

"What's going on?" I asked as Charlie began to make his way out of The Vic

"The police have got a warrant to search my car," he informed me "I'll be back soon."

"What for?" I questioned "Charlie, what's going on?"

"I don't know," he admitted "I'll be back soon…"

"Rox, can you watch CJ for me?" I asked "I need to find out what this is about…"

She nodded her head and I handed CJ to her, hurrying out of The Vic…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"What are you looking for?" I questioned as I stood back on the path with Ronnie

"This!" DS Turner informed me as he took a piece of cloth out of the boot "Can you explain how your father's murder weapon got into your car?"

"My father's what?" I inquired

"You heard. Charlie Cotton, I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Nicholas Cotton, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" he asked

I nodded my head and swallowed a lump in my throat, turning my head to Ronnie as I was handcuffed…

"I'll sort this." she assured me "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored as I was led to the police car

RONNIE'S POV:

"Ronnie, what's going on?" Sharon inquired as she made her way over from The Vic "Roxy said you'd come out here…"

"Charlie's been arrested." I informed her

"What for?" she asked

"They found the weapon used to murder Nick in his car." I replied "It was Phil, Sharon!"

"You can't be sure of that…" she admitted

"I know it was, and he's trying to fit my husband up for it and I won't have it." I informed her "You tell Phil he'll be hearing from our lawyer!"

Making my way into the house, I slammed the front door behind me and leant against it, trying to work out what the next thing to do was…

**What will happen now, I wonder?**

CJ'S OUTFIT:

Smart-Three-Piece-Set/661578,default, 

RONNIE'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/black-ribbed-3-4-sleeve-mini-dress-_332482401


	58. Chapter 58

RONNIE'S POV:

"Dan, thanks for coming so soon…" I admitted as I showed my lawyer through to the living room

"No problem," he replied as he took a seat "so, what can I do to help?"

"My husband has been falsely accused of murdering his Dad." I informed him

"Okay…" he proclaimed "Right, let's start at the beginning, shall we?"

CHARLIE'S POV:

"I'm not answering any questions until I have my lawyer present." I informed DS Turner as he sat opposite me in the interview room

"The longer we leave this, Mr. Cotton, the worse it's going to get." he admitted "Do you want that?"

"I want to get out of here." I sighed "I didn't do anything! Why would I murder my own Dad?"

"I don't know, you tell me." he replied

RONNIE'S POV:

"And that's why I think Phil did it…" I informed Dan "He had motive and yes, Charlie was going to be a part of it but he backed out. Do you think you can sort it?"

"I'll try my best." he replied as he packed together his things "I'll get down to the station now."

"Thank you." I sighed

CHARLIE'S POV:

Dan, mine and Ronnie's lawyer entered the interview room and I stood, shaking his hand…

"Ronnie's filled me in…" he admitted as he sat down "Quite a pickle you're in, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it." I sighed "Can you sort it?"

"I'll give it my best shot." he assured me "Shall we get started, DS Turner?"

"Interview commencing at 5:55pm on the 17th March 2015 with Charlie Cotton." he announced for the tape "Charlie, can you tell me where you were the night your father was murdered?"

"At home, with my wife, son and sister-in-law" I informed him "We were watching a film."

"What film?" he questioned

"Does it matter?" Dan inquired

"Why did you go to Phillip Mitchell and ask him for his help in getting rid of your Dad?" he asked

"My Dad was scum," I admitted "and I wanted rid so I could protect my family. With him around, there would've been too much hassle and aggro that we didn't need, and Phil said the only way we'd get rid of him for good would be to kill him."

RONNIE'S POV:

A knock at the front door sounded and I walked into the hallway and opened the door, throwing my arms around Charlie as I saw him stood there…

"Why didn't you use your key?" I questioned as I pulled away from him

"I thought I'd surprise you." he informed me

"What happened?" I asked as he pulled me into the house, shutting the door behind him

"I'm on bail whilst they make further inquiries." he replied "Dan's a Godsend."

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips against his… "I missed you."

"I missed you too." he admitted "I'm sorry I ruined the day."

"You didn't, Phil did." I replied

"Phil?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Phil was the one who called the police," I informed him "I'm sure of it."

"How?" he inquired

"I just am, Charlie." I admitted "And I'm going to prove it."

"Can we not talk about this any more?" he asked "I just wanna eat something, drink something and sit in front of the TV with you."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at him warmly

**Charlie's been bailed, and Ronnie's sure Phil pinned it on him. Will she be able to prove it?**


	59. Chapter 59

RONNIE'S POV:

I watched from the living room window as Phil drove out of the Square that morning. Moving into the hallway, I pulled my coat on and left the house, making my way down to Phil's. Knocking on the door, there was no answer. Sighing heavily, I looked around the yard for something and found a brick. Smashing it through one of the panes in the door, I unlocked the door from inside and hissed as I pulled my hand out and caught it on a shard of glass, feeling it catch the corner of my wrist…

Grabbing some tissue, I wrapped it around my wrist and wondered where to start…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Rox, where's Ronnie?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen with CJ

"No idea, why?" she questioned

"We're meant to be taking CJ for his jabs in half-an-hour," I informed her "and I can't get a hold of her."

"Why don't I look after him and you go and find her?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Thanks." I replied as I handed him to her

RONNIE'S POV:

I searched through the drawers on the dresser in the dining room and turned as I couldn't find anything, seeing the picture that covered the safe. Moving across the room, I took the picture off and punched in the code for the safe, opening it to find nothing but money inside…

"Ronnie…" Sharon's voice proclaimed "What are you doing?"

Shutting the safe, I hung the picture back up and turned… "Looking for evidence."

"Evidence of what, exactly?" she questioned

"Evidence that Phil set Charlie up." I informed her

"And what are you hoping to find?" she inquired

"I don't know, anything," I replied "anything that proves my husband's innocence."

"Why are you so adamant that Phil did it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You know my reasons." I informed her "I've got to go, but I'm not giving up!"

CHARLIE'S POV:

"There you are…" I proclaimed as I walked back across the Square, finding Ronnie making her way out of Phil's "What were you doing there?"

"Looking." she informed me

"Looking for what, exactly?" I asked

"Evidence," she replied "I know Phil set you up, and I'm going to prove it."

"We don't have time for this…" I sighed "We need to get CJ to the doctors. He's got his jabs, remember?"

She nodded her head and I made my way up the path to the front door, unlocking it and letting her in first…

"Ah, you found her," Roxy proclaimed "where was she?"

"At the Minute Mart." I replied as I made my way down the hallway to take CJ from her

"Did you not buy anything, Ron?" she questioned

"Nope," she admitted "I completely forgot about CJ's jabs, and we need to be going so I'll go back later."

"Okay…" she proclaimed "Well if you'll excuse me, there's a bath upstairs calling my name."

**Charlie isn't happy, is he? Do you think Ronnie's right – could Phil have set him up?**


	60. Chapter 60

CHARLIE'S POV:

"So, what possessed you?" I asked Ronnie as I walked into the kitchen after putting CJ down for his nap later that morning

"You're innocent, and Phil's lying to save his own skin!" she informed me "So I'm trying to find any evidence I can to get you off the hook."

"We both know how clever Phil is. He won't leave things just lying around." I sighed "Do you realise you could've been done for breaking and entering if anyone had caught you?"

"Well no one did, did they?" she questioned "So it's fine. And I'm not going to stop until I find some scrap of evidence that proves Phil set you up."

RONNIE'S POV:

I sat in the kitchen when the back door opened. Turning, I saw Sharon make her way into the house. Standing up from the breakfast bar, I shut the door and turned back to her…

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I think you're right…" she admitted

"Right about what?" I questioned

"I think Phil could've killed Nick." she informed me

"What?" I inquired "Why do you think that?"

She handed me a bag. Taking it from her, I opened it and saw a shirt inside of it… "And this is?"

"Evidence," she informed me "I found it at the Arches. After I saw you this morning and how adamant you were that Charlie was innocent, I did some snooping. It has blood on it. You need to take it to the police so they can examine it."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked

"I want to be safe, and I want my child to be safe too." she replied "Just like Charlie did."

I smiled at her warmly… "Thank you, Sharon."

"You're welcome." she sighed "Take it to the police, Ronnie."

**What will Ronnie do?**


	61. Chapter 61

RONNIE'S POV:

I made my way into the police station a little while later, asking to see the person in charge of Nick's case. When he walked through to reception, I set the bag on the desk…

"What's this?" he questioned

"A shirt, left on my doorstep with blood on it." I informed him

"And what am I supposed to do with it, exactly?" he inquired

"Test it and see if matches Nick Cotton's," I replied "it has to. I see no other reason why it was left outside my house otherwise."

"And there was no note with it? No clue as to who left it there?" he questioned

I shook my head… "My husband's innocent, and this will prove it."

"How do we know this isn't his shirt?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because I know you have his DNA on file, and I'm sure the DNA on this shirt won't match his." I replied

"Right…" he proclaimed "Well if you'd like to take a seat, I'll get this sent to the lab immediately."

"I don't have time to be sitting in a police station," I admitted "I have things to do, like look after mine and my husband's son. If you could call me when the results are back?"

He nodded his head and I thanked him, turning on my heel, making my way out of the police station…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Where've you been?" I asked Ronnie as she walked into the house "You just disappeared…"

"I had an errand to run." she informed me as she hung up her coat

"An errand that you couldn't tell me you were going out to run?" I questioned

"It was to the police station," she admitted "Sharon brought me a shirt of Phil's that was stained with blood that she found. I've taken it to the police for examination."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"The only thing that needed to be done at that point in time was for it to be taken to the police station," she replied "and it's in their hands now. It's going to prove your innocence."

"You should've told me…" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"Well now you know." she informed me "Phil's going to get what's coming to him, Charlie, and then everything will go back to normal for us and you, me and CJ can start looking to the future. That's all that matters to me; surely it's all that matters to you too?"

"It is." I replied "All I want is for us to be happy and settled."

"Then that's why we need the police off our back." she admitted "And soon enough, they will be, trust me."

Pressing her lips against mine softly, she turned and made her way into the kitchen…

**Will Ronnie get the result she's hoping for?**


	62. Chapter 62

RONNIE'S POV:

My phone rang as I finished putting CJ down for his nap. Hurrying over to it, I picked it up… "Hello?"

"Mrs. Cotton, we have the results back from the forensic testing on the shirt you brought in." the person on the other end of the line informed me

"And?" I questioned "Does it match Nick Cotton's?"

"It does." he replied "But it's not Mr. Mitchell's DNA on it. It's your husband's…"

"What?" I asked "That's completely impossible!"

"Our forensic team are very thorough," he informed me "there's no way they could be wrong."

Before I had chance to say anything, the phone line went dead and I yelled in frustration as I slammed my phone down on the side, CJ beginning to cry…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"How?" I asked as Ronnie filled me in on her phone call

"I don't know. Can you think of anything, Charlie? Anything at all?" she questioned

I sat down and ran my hands over my face… "Phil and I had an altercation. He said I had to help him get rid of my Dad."

"But there's no way we can prove that," she sighed "we're screwed, Charlie."

"Ron, I can't go to prison." I admitted "I can't face the fact that I won't get to see you and CJ every day. I'm going to miss out on so much of my son's life and I won't let it happen."

"What do we do then?" she inquired "I can't think of anything…"

RONNIE'S POV:

I watched as Charlie was led to the police car later that afternoon to be taken to the police station to be charged. Trying to hold back my tears, I couldn't, Roxy wrapping her arms around me tightly as I stood in the doorway…

**Who's framing Charlie for Nick's murder?**


	63. Chapter 63

RONNIE'S POV:

"Ron, talk to me, please." Roxy begged

"What is there to say?" I questioned "Phil's got away with it. Charlie's locked up. It's done."

"Phil, what's he got to do with anything? And it's not done, not until Charlie comes home." she informed me

"Are you stupid?" I asked "Charlie's not coming home, Roxy. He's been charged with murder!"

"But he didn't do it, he couldn't have. Charlie doesn't have it in him to hurt anyone." she sighed "Phil on the other hand…"

"Exactly!" I proclaimed "But what am I meant to do? Phil's set him up good and proper. He's even gone to the trouble of getting one of Charlie's shirts and putting Nick's blood on it."

"Why is he doing this?" she asked

"Charlie wasn't there the night it was meant to happen as you and me went out to ladies night." I explained "It was meant to happen then, so because Phil thinks Charlie got cold feet, he committed the murder but has stitched him up for it."

"And there's no way we can prove it was Phil and not Charlie?" she inquired

"Not that I can think of, no." I admitted "I'm just hoping Charlie's bailed until the trial. I can't raise CJ on my own."

CHARLIE'S POV:

"How have you managed to get me bail?" I asked Dan as I finished signing the papers in the reception of the police station later that afternoon

"Ronnie's sister called me, said I had to everything I could to get you out." he informed me

"Is Ronnie okay?" I questioned worriedly

"Miss. Mitchell didn't say." he replied "You're free now, Charlie. Go and be with your family, and I'll be in touch as soon as we have a court date."

I made my way back to the Square and unlocked and opened the front door as I reached it, Roxy making her way out of the kitchen to me…

"Hey." she greeted me "So you got bail then?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." I replied "Where's Ronnie? Is she okay?"

"She's gone to the gym to do some paperwork." she informed me

"I should go and see her…" I sighed

"No, I've got a better idea." she admitted

RONNIE'S POV:

I walked into the house as the sun was setting to darkness, apart from a light being on in the dining room. Shutting the door behind me, I hung my coat and handbag up and walked through, seeing Charlie stood by the table, a meal set out…

"You got bail…" I whispered

He nodded his head… "Roxy's taken Amy and CJ out."

I smiled at him warmly… "You got bail."

"Are you just gonna keep saying that?" he questioned

"I can't believe you're here." I admitted

He moved over to me and I flung my arms around his neck, burying my head into the crook of his neck, feeling his arms wrap around me just as tightly…

**Ronnie and Charlie reunited – thank God for Dan, eh? Will he able to save Charlie from a prison sentence, though?**


	64. Chapter 64

CHARLIE'S POV:

I opened the front door the next morning to Sharon, a smile appearing on her face as she saw me appear…

"What are you doing here?" I questioned

"It's okay, Charlie, I invited her over." Ronnie informed me

"Why? Her husband, your cousin, has fitted me up for murder!" I proclaimed

"Sharon's on our side." she explained "She was the one who gave me the shirt to take to the police. She believes you're innocent too. Tell him, Sharon."

"I do, Charlie. Ronnie's right." she informed me "And we're going to find a way to prove it."

"How?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't know," she admitted "but we're going to, I promise. You're not going to prison for something you didn't do."

"I'm gonna go for a walk, clear my head…" I informed them as I grabbed my coat from the hook

"Charlie, are you okay?" Ronnie asked, placing her hand on my shoulder as I went to leave

I nodded my head… "I'm fine. I just need some air."

"Okay," she replied "call me if you need me, yeah?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly before pressing my lips against hers. Shutting the door behind me, I made my way out onto the Square…

RONNIE'S POV:

"As you can see he's not himself…" I sighed as Sharon and I walked down the hallway to the kitchen

"Even more reason to prove that Phil's setting him up then." she replied

I nodded my head in agreement… "But how are we supposed to? I'm out of ideas, Sharon."

"There must be a corner Phil has cut somewhere. We just need to find it." she informed me

"Phil's clever though, you and I both know that." I sighed

"We're going to prove Charlie's innocent, I promise." she assured me "He won't be going to prison for this."

"Why are you on our side? Phil's your husband. If you should be on anyone's side, it should be his. So why are you on mine?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"My husband has committed murder, and is trying to frame an innocent man – a father and a husband up for it. That's not on." she explained "I'm not going to let him get away with it."

"Okay." I replied "So where do we start?"

**Yes, where do Ronnie and Sharon start? Will they find anything?**


	65. Chapter 65

RONNIE'S POV:

"Anything?" I asked as Sharon made her way down the stairs

"No, nothing, sorry," she replied "we should try the Arches…"

"What do we tell Ben and Jay?" I questioned

"We tell them to go for lunch." she informed me "Ronnie, we're going to find something, I promise."

"Can I meet you there?" I asked "I'm gonna see if I can track Charlie down."

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I sat in the park, watching all the kids playing in the playground and ran my hands over my face, knowing that I might never have that with CJ…

"Hey, there you are." Ronnie sighed, her hand settling on my back "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"You found me." I replied

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Taking some time out," I admitted "thinking about all the stuff I might miss out on…"

"What are you talking about?" she questioned

"What if I miss out on all of this?" I inquired "Taking CJ to the park with you in the summer, going to the beach, playing in the water, teaching him how to swim and play football. I'm probably gonna miss out on it all, Ron…"

RONNIE'S POV:

"_I'm probably gonna miss out on it all, Ron…"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat and wrapped my arms around Charlie tightly, running my hand through his hair as his head rested on my shoulder. Pulling away from him, a minute or two later, I pressed my lips against his…

"I'm gonna find something." I informed him "I promise."

Making my way to the Arches, I found Sharon rooting through the safe…

"Anything?" I asked

She turned and shook her head… "I've still got the desk to check though."

"I'll do it." I informed her "We need to find something, Sharon. We have to."

I opened the top drawer and rooted through all the loose papers, pulling them out and onto the desk…

"What's that?" Sharon asked as she made her way over to me

Taking the card from her, I smiled at her warmly… "Just what I need."

"What?" she questioned

"Long story," I admitted "can I fill you in later? I need to call this guy…"

She nodded her head and I left the Arches, heading back to the house…

**What have Sharon and Ronnie found?**


	66. Chapter 66

RONNIE'S POV:

I made my way into the house and shut the door behind me… "Hello, anyone home?"

Listening out as I pulled my coat off, there was no answer. Hanging my coat up, I pulled my phone from my pocket and walked into the living room, dialling the number on the card…

"Ronnie, long time no speak," the person on the other end of the line proclaimed "need me to get another gun for you?"

"Please, and ASAP." I informed him "When can we meet?"

"I can have one for you this afternoon at 3pm. Same amount as last time." he admitted

"Okay," I replied "I'll meet you at the same alleyway as last time."

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way into the house with Roxy and CJ later on that afternoon as Ronnie made her way down the stairs and pulled her coat on…

"You're going out?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Last minute business meeting. I won't be long, and I'll bring takeaway back on the way."

"Okay." I replied

RONNIE'S POV:

Kissing Charlie softly, I said goodbye and made my way out of the house and to the café, standing at the bottom of the alleyway, seeing his car pull up just outside. Setting my phone up to record the conversation, I put it into my pocket…

"Hi…" I greeted him as he reached me

"Hi." he mirrored "Money?"

I handed the money to him and he handed me the package. As he was about to turn to leave…

"I hear you know my cousin," I admitted "Phil Mitchell?"

"Yeah, I know him." he informed me

"Has he bought anything from you before?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "A Colt Derringer. One of the classics."

"When did he buy it from you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Just over 3 weeks ago. Why are you so interested?" he inquired

"Because my husband's father was shot dead, and my husband has had the blame pinned on him." I explained "And you, have just dropped my cousin right in it."

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"You'll find out soon enough." I informed him

Walking off down the street, I made my way to the police station, setting my phone and the parcel containing the gun on the counter…

"Can I help you?" an officer asked

"Yes," I informed him "I'm here to see the investigating officer in Nick Cotton's murder case."

"Take a seat." he replied

"Mrs. Cotton, we meet again…" DS Rogers proclaimed as he walked out "What can I do for you?"

I handed him my phone and the parcel… "On here you'll find a conversation with an illegal guns trader, who admitted to me that he'd done business with my cousin Phil, and in here you'll find the gun he sold me."

"And this is supposed to help us how?" he asked

"He tells me that Phil bought a gun from him, and if you match the type of gun that he states he bought to the one that killed my husband's Dad, you'll have your man." I explained

"We'll be in touch…" he informed me

"Is that all?" I inquired

"I have enquiries to make." he admitted "We'll speak soon, Mrs. Cotton."

**Has Ronnie finally uncovered the truth?**


	67. Chapter 67

RONNIE'S POV:

I'd not been home long when police sirens started to sound throughout the unusually quiet Square. Making my way outside, watching as they pulled up outside Phil's, I watched DS Rogers climb out of a car accompanied by two police officers…

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"No idea." I replied, resting my body back against his as Phil was led out handcuffed

"What's happening?" Roxy questioned

"Phil's been arrested." I informed her

"What for?" she inquired

"I don't know, do I?" I questioned

"C'mon, let's get back inside…" Charlie replied, reaching for my hand

Letting him take my hand in his, I let him lead me inside and shut the door behind us…

"Do you think this means I'm off the hook?" he asked as Roxy walked into the kitchen

"Hopefully." I replied

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" he questioned

"No. Some new evidence must've come to light." I informed him "I have no idea what's going on."

Charlie was upstairs bathing CJ later that evening when the back door opened and Sharon made her way in…

"Has Phil been in touch?" I asked

"He's furious." she admitted

"If he thinks I'm scared of him, he's sadly mistaken." I informed her "He's got what's coming to him."

She nodded her head in agreement… "But what about Denny and I?"

"If I were you I'd take some money and get as far away from Walford as you can." I replied

"Really?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Get yourself out of it while you can."

"Okay," she sighed "thank you!"

I smiled at her warmly as she moved in to hug me… "Take care, Sharon."

"You too." she mirrored, making her way out of the back door once again

**Charlie is suspicious; will he connect the dots and figure out what's gone on?**


	68. Chapter 68

RONNIE'S POV:

Sharon had called me over to the house not long after she'd dropped Denny off at school. She was picking him up at lunchtime and leaving the Square, but wanted to let me know that Phil had been charged with murder. Smiling triumphantly to myself as I walked into the house, I shut the door behind me and proceeded to remove my coat…

"Where did you get to?" Charlie asked as he walked down the stairs

"I popped to the Minute Mart for some milk." I informed him

"Well you forgot it…" he replied

"Realised I walked out without my purse. Y'know, baby brain…" I admitted

He smiled at me weakly… "I've just had a call."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned "Who from?"

"DS Rogers," he replied "all charges against me have been dropped as they've charged someone else. Any idea who that could be?"

"Nope, none at all." I informed him "But that's amazing news about you though."

"Ron, I know…" he admitted

"Know what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Okay, we're playing that game, are we?" he asked "Thank you. You have no idea how much I love you."

"You can show me later tonight…" I informed him

"Can I now?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Roxy's taking CJ and Amy to soft play after school."

"Okay." he replied "Well I guess I'll see you tonight then…"

"Where're you going?" I asked as he made his way to the front door

"I have some things to do." he informed me, pressing his lips against mine "See you later."

"Bye." I called after him as he made his way out of the house, the front door shutting behind him

CHARLIE'S POV:

I arrived back at the house later that afternoon, kicking the door shut behind me as my hands were full…

"Charlie, is that you?" Ronnie asked from upstairs

"Yeah, it's me, babe." I informed her "I'm in the kitchen."

"Hey." she greeted me as she reached the doorway as I began to unpack the bags "What're you doing?"

"Cooking us dinner." I replied "There's some flowers there for you."

"What's all this for?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen

"It's a thank you. I know we're not talking about it, but you know what it's for." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine… "Why don't we skip dinner?"

"Are you not hungry?" I questioned

"I am, but not for food." she informed me "So why don't we go upstairs?"

I smiled at her warmly and captured her lips in mine as I led her out of the kitchen, both of us stumbling through the hallway and up the stairs…

**The charges against Charlie have been dropped – and Phil has been charged! Wahoooo! And Charlie knows the truth about what Ronnie did for him. What now, I wonder?**


	69. Chapter 69

**Time jump in this chapter, guys, and the third to last chapter too! How about we skip to CJ's 1****st**** birthday and some big news?**

RONNIE'S POV:

CJ was one. I couldn't believe how fast a year had flown by. Making my way into the dining room, seeing Charlie stood in the living room, hanging the "Happy 1st birthday" banners I'd bought, I smiled warmly as I set the food I'd carried through on the dining room table…

"Have you got enough here?" Roxy questioned

"Do you think I need more?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No," she proclaimed "you've got enough here to feed the five thousand!"

"Do you think I've gone overboard?" I inquired

"Do I?" she began

"No, she doesn't think you've gone overboard, do you, Rox?" Charlie questioned, winding his arms around my waist from behind

"No, not at all." she replied, smiling at me sweetly before walking out of the room

"You two are terrible liars." I informed him as I turned to him and wound my arms around his neck

"Okay, so maybe you have gone a little overboard, but who cares? It's our son's first birthday and we've got to make it special." he replied "What else can I do?"

"I think we're about ready." I admitted "The food's done and the decorations are up. I'm gonna wake CJ up in a few minutes and then get him bathed and dressed, and if all goes to plan, we'll be down in time for when his playgroup friends start to arrive."

Charlie smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine… "I love you, Mrs. Cotton."

"I love you too, Mr. Cotton." I mirrored

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ronnie made her way downstairs with CJ in her arms, him dressed in a checked shirt and a pair of jeans, with his Timberland boots on his feet that Peggy had bought him. Ronnie too had got herself changed and was now wearing one of her many little black dresses, but one I thought she looked extremely good in. Smiling at her warmly as she reached me, I wound my arm around her waist and pulled her into me, pressing my lips against hers…

"What was that for?" she questioned

"You look amazing." I informed her

"Why thank you." she replied "But this old thing? It's just something I threw on…"

"Yeah, right." I proclaimed

"Picture time!" Roxy informed us as she made her way into the hallway

"Really?" Ronnie inquired

"Yes, really," Roxy replied "we've got to document the day, so the three of you, smile!"

RONNIE'S POV:

"And now a selfie…" Roxy proclaimed

"A what?" I questioned

"A selfie," she replied "you reverse the camera. Just smile."

Doing as she said, she, myself, Charlie and CJ all put on our biggest smiles as she took the picture…

CHARLIE'S POV:

The day had ended, and after Ronnie and I had said goodbye to all of the guests, we made our way into the living room and flopped down on the sofa…

"CJ's asleep…" Roxy informed us as she made her way into the room too

"Thanks, Rox." Ronnie replied

"No problem. I'm gonna get started on tidying up…" she admitted

"We'll come and help in a bit." she informed her as Roxy walked into the dining room

"How long are you going to keep putting it for?" I questioned as Ronnie watched Roxy walk out of the room

"Don't start, Charlie." she begged

"You need to tell her we're leaving," I informed her "we leave at the weekend."

"I know," she replied "but it's gonna kill her."

"The longer you leave it the harder it's going to be, we both know that." I admitted "So you just need to come out and tell her."

"I will, I promise." she assured me

**Ronnie, Charlie and CJ are leaving Albert Square but haven't told Roxy yet – that's going to go down well, isn't it?**


	70. Chapter 70

RONNIE'S POV:

"Morning!" Roxy greeted me as she walked into the kitchen the next morning

"Morning," I mirrored "Rox, can you sit down? We need to talk about something."

"Okay…" she replied "What's going on?"

I licked my dry lips and swallowed a lump in my throat… "Charlie, CJ and I are leaving."

"Leaving, what do you mean leaving?" she questioned "Do you mean you're moving out?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah, we're moving out."

"Okay, where are you going?" she asked

"Portugal." I informed her

"Portugal, as in a two-and-a-half hour flight away from here?" she inquired

I swallowed and nodded my head… "Yeah, Auntie Peg suggested it, after everything."

"Right, so you're leaving Albert Square?" she asked "Leaving me? Leaving your niece and your business, is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah." I replied "I'm signing the gym over to you though, to keep you going…"

"You don't think I can keep going on my own?" she questioned

"Of course I do, but what with the mortgage on this place, utility bills, food and whatever else you need, it's gonna be hard." I informed her "So by signing the business over to you, I'm helping you."

"And what are you going to do about money?" she asked

"I've bought a bar over there," I admitted "me and Auntie Peg are going to run it."

"You and Auntie Peg?" she questioned "Right, okay then, so I'm just left in the cold…"

"That's not what's happening at all, Roxy." I replied "But after everything that's happened, surely you can understand why Charlie and I want to leave?"

"Yeah, I suppose I can." she admitted "When do you go?"

"That's the thing…" I informed her "It's soon, like really soon."

"Just tell me, will you?" she questioned

"This weekend." I admitted "Saturday afternoon, actually. We fly out of Heathrow at 3pm."

"So I've only got 3 more days with you?" she asked

I nodded my head… "I wanted to tell you sooner, I did. I just couldn't…"

"Okay," she replied "well you best get a babysitter for CJ tonight."

"Why?" I inquired

"Because we're gonna have a going away party, Ibiza style." she informed me "Send you off in style!"

I smiled at her warmly… "Roxy."

"No excuses," she replied "we're doing it. In fact, I'm gonna go over to The Vic now."

Before I could say anything else, she'd hurried out of the room and out of the front door…

**Roxy has taken the news okay, will things stay that way?**


	71. Chapter 71

RONNIE'S POV:

Charlie, Roxy and I stumbled home at 2:30am the following morning. Bursting into a fit of laughter as I couldn't get my key in the lock, Charlie moved me out of the way and inserted his key, turning the lock in the door, opening the door for Roxy and I, him following us in…

"Right, bedtime, Mrs. Cotton." Charlie informed me "We need to be up early tomorrow."

"Don't you mean today?" I questioned

Smirking at me playfully, he sighed and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me up the stairs…

"Charlie!" I proclaimed as he set me on my feet in our bedroom a couple of minutes later

"I love you, Ronnie." he informed me

"I love you too." I mirrored, smiling at him warmly

Capturing his lips in mine, he led me to the bed…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Morning…" I greeted Ronnie as I walked into our bedroom to see her awake

"Do you have to be so loud?" she asked

"Hungover?" I questioned

"Yes, very." she replied "Why did you let me drink that much?"

"I thought you could with letting your hair down," I informed her "and here, I've brought you a glass of water and some painkillers, and a cup of tea. I'm gonna go pick CJ up from the childminder's, I won't be too long."

"Can you pick some more boxes up from somewhere on the way please?" she inquired as I grabbed my coat from the back of the chair "I didn't realise how much stuff we had between us."

I nodded my head and pressed my lips against hers, leaving the bedroom…

RONNIE'S POV:

Saturday, the day I was leaving Albert Square to start a new life in Portugal with my husband and son had come. Making my way downstairs, CJ in my arms, I placed him in his bouncer while I made my way into the kitchen to organise his breakfast…

"Morning," I greeted Roxy as I walked in "you okay?"

"No, that's the last time I'm gonna hear you say "morning" for God knows how long!" she proclaimed

I turned to her and smiled at her sympathetically… "You can come over in the summer holidays, and we'll all be back for Christmas. And there's Skype and Facetime, you're gonna see my mug every day!"

She smiled at me warmly… "Promise?"

"Promise." I assured her

CHARLIE'S POV:

The taxi Ronnie and I had organised to take us to the airport arrived and I made my way out with a couple of the suitcases that were stood by the front door, handing them to the taxi driver before turning to make my way back inside, seeing Grandma stood at the end of the path up to her door…

"Grandma, what're you doing?" I questioned

"I saw the taxi pull up and wanted to come out to say goodbye." she admitted

I smiled at her warmly… "Why don't you come into Roxy's? It's freezing out here!"

She nodded her head and I led her inside, sitting her in the living room while I took the rest of the cases out to the taxi driver…

"We won't be long, mate." I informed him

"Okay." he replied

Making my way back inside, Ronnie, who had CJ in her arms, Roxy and Amy made their way out of the kitchen…

"Grandma's in there," I admitted "she wanted to come out and say goodbye."

"I'll go and see her with CJ." Ronnie informed me

"Thanks." I replied

I shut the door to behind Ronnie as she walked into the living room… "Amy, why don't you just pop upstairs a minute, darling?"

"Why?" she questioned

"Amy, don't be cheeky, just do as you're told!" Roxy proclaimed

I smiled at Roxy warmly as Amy huffed and made her way upstairs…

"What is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you in private," I admitted "I know we've had our ups and downs, but I think you're an amazing woman, Roxy Mitchell."

She smiled at me warmly… "Even though I kissed you?"

"It wasn't your finest moment, but yeah, I do." I replied "You're strong, feisty and you know what you want, don't let anybody put you down, and please, don't get back together with Aleks…"

"He's long gone, don't you worry." she assured me "I'm on the lookout for a you for me."

"And you'll find him," I informed her "and then you can bring him over to get the seal of approval from Ronnie and me."

"What's this about?" Ronnie inquired as she made her way to the living room doorway

"When Roxy finally meets the man of her dreams, she can bring him over to Portugal." I explained "And she can bring Grandma Dot over too!"

"I'm a bit old to be getting on a plane, don't you think?" she questioned

"Not at all." I replied "Right, we'd better be going, the taxi driver will be getting impatient…"

RONNIE'S POV:

CJ was in his car seat in the taxi, Charlie was saying goodbye to Dot and I pulled out of mine and Roxy's hug… "I love you, Roxanne."

"I love you too, Veronica." she mirrored

"Ready?" Charlie questioned

I nodded my head, smiling at him warmly as he opened the door for me to climb in first. Doing so, he climbed in after me and shut the door behind us, both of us fastening our seatbelts, turning and waving out of the back window as the driver drove off…

"I can't believe we're actually doing this…" I admitted "We have done the right thing, haven't we?"

Charlie nodded his head… "We have to think of us and our son."

"Yeah, you're right." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder

"You happy?" he asked, pressing his lips to my hair

"Extremely, you?" I questioned

"Extremely." he mirrored

**Done and done. Goodbye Ronnie, Charlie and CJ. Who knows, there may be a sequel one day… **


End file.
